Surprises
by fmfg
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic Learning to Love.  It takes place 10 years later and involves surprises for both Leah and Seth as they both find their imprints.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my story 'Learning to Love' and is set 10 years after we left off, I hope you enjoy it. This story starts off from Lauren's point of view.

I felt a strong arm tighten around me as I started to move out of the bed. I wiggled more trying to get out of my husband's grasp but his hold tightened on me.

"Don't go," he said sleepily.

"Embry," I said turning in his arm to move further into his embrace.

His other arm came around me and I moved my head onto his bare chest.

"I've missed you," I said.

"Me too," he told me.

We had just settled down into a house that we shared with Renesmee and Jacob. I started college taking night classes while Embry worked at a garage with Jacob; he also ran shifts during the night. This left us with very little time together.

"How was your patrol last night," I asked propping my chin on his chest to look into his eyes.

"Slow," he said sighing which was the normal response.

"Maybe you don't need to do so many shifts," I told him, "with Alice watching it seems like you wouldn't need to."

"Jacob and I need to be thorough," he said.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened when we first met," I asked referring to the time when the Volturi came to talk to me about joining them.

"Maybe," he said, "you and Nessie are both very unique and they could try to take an opportunity to come after you two."

"You work too much Embry," I told him, "You know that Alice will see if the Volturi are coming. I worry about you and I want to spend more time with you."

"I'll talk with Jacob," Embry murmured sighing.

"Thank you," I said lifting my head to give him a soft long kiss.

We got up an hour later, showered, and got breakfast ready.

"Morning Lauren," Nessie said coming down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning," I said eying her as she sat down.

I knew something was up to make her look so happy. Nessie threw me a look as if to say 'I'll tell you later.' Jacob came down moments later and we all started eating breakfast. Half an hour later the boys left for work before I was able to ask my friend what she was thinking.

"So what is going on," I asked her, "You haven't looked this happy since Jacob proposed to you."

"Jacob and I are going to start for a baby," she said grinning.

"Really?" I asked, "I thought you wanted to wait, go to school and all that before you started on a family."

"I did," she said, "But…well I had been thinking about starting a family and I guess I don't see the point in the waiting, plus I have plenty of time to go to school after I have kids."

"I guess that is true," I agreed, "Did you tell Jacob?"

"Yeah I told him last night," she said as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"How'd he take it," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Good," she said smiling gently, "He really wants a family too."

We talked for awhile before cleaning up the kitchen and I started on my homework.

Embry's point of view:

I ran my fingers through my hair as Jacob changed the open sign to close.

"Man," I said, "I think we need some more help."

"Defiantly," Jacob agreed.

"Have you talked with Seth yet," I asked him.

"Not yet," he told me, "Not sure if he wants to leave his mom or Leah there."

"I'm sure they can look after themselves," I said taking a drink of coke, "Leah and Sue are both tough."

"Maybe he wants to be with them," he said smirking, "But I may as well ask."

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about that," I said, "or something along the lines. Lauren and I both want to know if I could get more time off of work and from taking shifts."

"I don't know," Jacob said, "It's only two of us taking shifts here man, you know how I feel about keep the girls safe."

"I know," I said nodding, "Just need more time at home with Lauren."

"I'd like more time at home Nessie," Jacob said turning slightly red.

"Did something happen," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We…are uh trying for a family," he said.

"Oh," I said smirking at him, "We'll call Seth up," I told him, "He isn't imprinted and I'm sure he'd like the job and maybe be able to gain some independence as well."

"I will," he said.  
"I'll take the shift tonight," I told him, "I'll take tomorrow off and let you focus on your 'family' tonight."

"Funny," he said, "You know I could make you not say anything about what I just told you right."

"You could," I said smirking, "but I know you won't."

Lauren's point of view, the next evening:

I felt arms tighten around me as I stood washing dishes in the sink. I dried my hands off and turning in his arms and laid my head on his chest.

"What are you doing home," I asked.

"I got the night off," I heard his voice rumble against my cheek.

"Really," I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said giving me a big smile.

"Good," I said before giving him a soft kiss on the lips, "do you want to go out?"

"Let's just stay in," he said, "I know Nessie is staying with her family tonight, and we never get the house to ourselves."

"Alright," I said, "we haven't watched that movie we just got at the store last week."

"I'll get the popcorn," he said smiling at how domestic we sounded.

I went into the living room smiling softly the time I would get to spend with my husband. We watched the movie which turned out to be mediocre but I enjoyed being able to spend the night wrapped in my husband's strong arms.

"Did you know that Jake and Ness are trying for a baby," he said softly.

"She told me just yesterday," I said, "Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted a family yet," he said casually as he played with my hair.

"I do," I said turning to look at him, "Just want to wait for a bit I think."

"Alright," he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I do want a family," he said, "I think you'd look amazing pregnant."

"Well if that is the reason," I said rolling my eyes, "we should get on it."

"Not if you aren't ready," he said chuckling.

I smiled at him shaking my head.

"We can in a year or two," I said and laid my head on his chest as his arms circled around me.

I sighed glad to know that everything in my life was going according to my plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsure choices: this is from Leah's point of view, enjoy.

I grimaced as I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror while washing my hands in the sink. Years ago I would have never thought I'd be single, bitter (still even though it had been years for me to get over _him_ and being a werewolf), and working at a garage with my brother. Not only was I working in a garage I still lived in La Push for what reason God only knew. After trying to rub the grease off of my cheek I decided a shower was in order.

I quickly went to my room, grabbed my pajamas, and went back into the bathroom. I let the warm water sooth my sore muscles. Honestly I did like working in the garage, I was surprisingly good at it and it took my mind off of other things even if it was only for awhile. The part I hated was being stuck in this town and being stuck with reminders of him and my old happier life. Like I said I'm still bitter about the whole situation.

I finished my shower pushing the thoughts of how much my life had changed I dressed and ran a brush through my still short hair. I made my way down stairs to find my little brother on the phone, from what I could gather from the conversation he was talking with Jacob again. They had left several years ago along with the Cullens, Embry, and Lauren to a city in Alaska.

"Yeah," Seth said, "I think it's defiantly a possibility."

He was silent for a few more moments before saying good bye to Jacob and hanging up. He leaned up against the counter and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did Jake want?" I asked as I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"He wants me to think about moving there with him and Embry," Seth said.

"He what," I asked after he choked on my water.

"They need help with the shop there," Seth said, "I just don't think I should leave you or mom here."

"I think we would be fine without you," I said rolling my eyes at him, "I just don't think you can stand being away from mom's cooking."

"Funny," he said smiling at me and shaking his head, "Mom is over at Charlie's again tonight; you want me to order some pizza?"

"Sure," I said.

Once the pizza got here Seth and I ate in silence both of us lost in thought.

"You know," Seth said, "You could come with me, they could use your help in the shop and with patrols."

"Yeah I doubt anyone would want me there," I said.

"I would want you there," Seth said defensively looking a little hurt.

"Besides you dear brother," I said quickly.

"You'd be surprised," Seth said, "You aren't like you were years ago."

"Yes I am," I said.

"You aren't as mean to others," he said the conversation growing more serious.

"But I am still the same bitter Leah you apparently love," I said.

"The rest of the pack cares for you too Leah," he said.

We ate in silence and I didn't want to fight against my brother when we both knew I was right but he would still argue his point.

"I think I'm going to go there," Seth said, "You should really think about coming with me."

"Maybe," I said shrugging my shoulder.

"That is all I can ask I guess," my dear brother said.

The next evening after work I walked home and found Charlie's cruiser in the drive way. I liked Charlie alright and he made my mother happy. I was glad she found someone after my dad had passed away. I walked through the front door and took my shoes off so I wouldn't get grease stains in the rest of the house.

"Mom?" I called.

"We're in the kitchen," she called, "I'm just starting supper."

I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie leaning against the counter top while mom prepared our meal.

"Is Seth on his way home?" mom asked, "We have something I want to tell you."

"I think he should be here any moment," I said, "I know he was on patrol this afternoon."

"Well while I get dinner ready you should go wash up," mom said smiling.

"Alright," I said heading up stairs to the shower.

Twenty minutes later I came down stairs feeling clean to find mom, Seth, and Charlie talking quietly as mom started to finish preparing dinner. Seth and I sat the table to sit down for dinner. I ate my food not really paying attention to the conversation that was taking place.

"Leah, Seth," I looked up at my mom when she said my name, "Charlie and I are getting married."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Great," Seth said, "You two have been together for a long time."

I listened quietly to the other three talk about wedding plans. I finished dinner wishing I could leave to go running to process my feelings about mom getting married. Old feelings that I had worked on burying came bubbling up. More bitterness came rushing towards me as I thought about another wedding.

Guilt suddenly rushed through me. This just wasn't any wedding; it was the wedding of my mother. She had been lonely for a long time after my father's death and now she had found happiness. I also knew that Charlie had been alone for a long time as well. I sighed as I started to focus on the happiness of my mother and soon to be step father.

After cleaning up dinner I went for a run in my wolf form glad that there wasn't anyone else fazed at the same time. I loved these rare moments running in wolf form alone where I could think without anyone else intruding in on my thoughts. I let the negative emotions that I had tried to push away at dinner flow through me without the fear of hurting my mother's feelings.

It hurt to be alone. It hurt to think of Sam's happiness. It hurt to think of Jacob's, Embry's, Paul's, and Quilt's happiness. It hurt to think of my mother's happiness. It hurt to think of my unhappiness and to think of me being alone.

_I wish I had a way out of this _I thought.

_Maybe I could go with Seth_ a small voice said _maybe what I need is a small change._

_But I'll still be unhappy and bitter there just as I am here_ I argued to myself.

_Yes maybe but a new change could also help you to move on _I thought.

These thoughts ran through my head as I finished my patrol and ran home. I showered again for the second time that night before going to my room. Just as I was to turn out the light I heard a small knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

"I heard you come in tonight," she said smiling, "and I want to talk to you."

"Alright," I said as I sat on my bed and she sat beside me.

"Are you happy Leah," my mom said.

I thought about lying but I knew my mom would see through that.

"I'm not," I said honestly, "but I'm doing ok."

"I could tell you were upset about my announcement tonight," she said.

"I am happy for you though," I said meeting her eyes, "I really am, it just brought back some old memories."

"I know," she said touching my cheek, "I know. I wish I could make it go away."

"Me too," I said.

"Seth told me about moving," she said, "He wants to do it."

I nodded unsure of where she was going with saying this to me.

"I think if you go with him," she said, "it could be good for you. You could get a new start and it will help you forget your past."

"I was thinking that same thing," I told her, "but I'm not sure. I'll miss you so much mom and I won't be here to help you plan for the wedding."

"I'll miss you and Seth both," she said, "But it would be worth it if you were happy."

"Alright," I said, "I'll go if you think it will be good for me."

"Good," she said smiling, "and Leah try to go out and do things like you once did."

"I will," I said giving her a smile.

That night I fell asleep feeling as if there was hope for me to find myself again and to be happy.

Please leave feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Big Move from Jacob's point of view:

I grinned as I put Leah's bags in the trunk of the car while she continued to say good bye to mom. I had honestly never seen mom cry so much. I felt bad but I knew that I needed to move with Jake and start a new life and something I couldn't put my finger on was drawing me to go where they were. Mom and Leah pulled apart from hugging before she turned towards me and I knew that she was going to cry over me now.

"You watch over Leah now," mom said.

"I think she'll be fine," I told her.

"You make sure you eat enough and get enough rest," she told me.

"I will mom," I said hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you so much," mom said against my chest.

"I know," I said patting her back as I looked at Leah who was standing by the driver's side with the door open.

"Mom we need to go," Leas reminded her, "or we are going to miss our flight."

"Alright, alright," mom said letting me go.

I shook hands with Charlie and gave mom a fleeting hug before jumping into the passenger's seat. We had a quiet drive to the airport and flight, which didn't take long to fly from Washington to Alaska. We landed to meet Embry and Jacob, I hugged both of them. I had missed my pack brothers while Leah gave them both a brief hug.

We drove up to the house the Embry and Jacob lived in with Lauren and Nessie, both Leah and I would have our own room there. I felt a little bad about living with them but both imprinted couples insisted that we weren't a bother. Embry and I helped bring Leah and my luggage into our rooms. As I put all of my things away Lauren came into my room.

"I thought I heard you guys come in," she said hugging me, "I was just taking a nap."

"Everything going alright," I had asked.

"Yeah just feeling a little tired that is all," she said smiling up at me.

"Do you want to help me with dinner," she asked, "Cooking for all of you will take me forever if I do it myself."

"Sure," I said fallowing her down stairs.

We went into the kitchen which reminded me of the large kitchen the Cullens had back in Forks.

"How big is this place," I asked.

"About the same size as the Cullen home back in Forks," she said, "We wanted to buy something big because we knew that the pack may move here someday."

She opened the fridge and pulled out some lettuce and other vegetables.

"Will you make the salad please," she said handing me the supplies.

We chatted quiet and soon we were joined by the Cullens and we were able to get caught up with each other while we made dinner and ate. It was almost like the times right after we defeated the Volturi except there were a few more of us at the table. Hours later I felt asleep in my new home quickly exhausted from the day's events.

The next morning came and Leah and I started working with Embry and I. It was great working with them and the day went by quickly. Near the end of the day Leah was helping one of the customer's pay for the work that we did on their bike.

"So," I heard him say quietly, "are any of these guys your boyfriends?"

The door wasn't open but we could still hear what was said from our sensitive hearing.

"Um no," Leah said firmly.

Embry and I stood up quickly looking through the glass and into the lobby of our shop.

"Maybe we could get dinner sometime," he said taking the keys from Leah.

"I'm not really into dating at the moment," she said firmly, I could hear the frown in her voice.

"But you could be into me," he said.

Embry and I started towards the door ready to help Leah from this guy who she wasn't interested in.

"I don't know who you think you are but I am not interested in dating anyone at the moment," she said in an even firmer voice and turned away from him and started to head for the door into the shop.

He quickly made his way around the counter and grabbed her arm. It happened so quickly that I nearly missed it. Learn turned and punched the guy in the nose. A moment later he was on the ground clutching his bloody nose.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested in dating any one," she said before storming through the door.

Embry started doubling over laughing as Jacob came into the building looking confused. The man stood quickly left apparently mortified as we told Jacob what had happened.

"Obviously we didn't need to worry about coming to your rescue," Embry said smirking at Leah after we had closed the shop while we stood around chatting with each other.

"I may not be as big as you all," she said rolling her eyes, "but I am stronger than the average man."

"I would hate to see you mad at us Leah," Jacob said as Leah rolled her eyes again.

We talked for a few more hours before we went home. I felt so happy now that I had started my life here. As the weeks went by we fell into a new routine, the work was great and I loved working with my fellow pack members. One morning I woke up in the middle of the night as if someone had woke me up in my sleep. I made my way down to the kitchen for water to find Lauren sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, "I haven't been feeling well lately at night."

"Oh?" I asked as I grabbed a glass of water and filled it up with ice and water.

"Yeah I've been getting throwing up," she said.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," I said leaning against the counter.

"I keep thinking the same but then I feel fine during the say," she said.

"Does Embry know," I asked.

"No that man sleeps like a rock," she said shaking her head and smiling gently.

"He would want to know," I told her, "and you should go see a doctor, or at least talk to Carlisle."

"I might as well go see Carlisle," she said, "I don't want to make an appointment and worry Embry. He does enough as it is."

"Well I am off back to bed," I said finishing off my water.  
"Night," she called after me.

I feel asleep quickly and my dreams were filled with a little girl with dark curls and a beautiful smile.

Short and sweet and a little cheesy, please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Unexpected News from Lauren's point of view:

I moaned slightly as I turned in Embry's warm arms. I loved these extended mornings that I got with him since Leah and Seth moved here.

"You feeling alright," he asked.

"Yes," I said looking up at him, "why?"

"I thought I heard you up in the night a lot," he said.

"I was feeling a little nauseous," I told him feeling guilty for lying to him and avoiding his eyes, "I think it was in something I ate."

"If you are sure," he said his warm hands running up and down my back.

"I'm sure," I said reassuring his fears, "I'll make breakfast."

"Alright," he said smiling at me.

I made breakfast while he showered. I sighed as I thought of the meeting I would have with Carlisle in a few hours. After talking with Seth a few nights ago I had made an appointment to meet with him just to make sure I was alright. I hopped that it was nothing and that I would soon no long feel tired and nauseous all the time. Just as I placed the plates on the table I felt familiar strong arms snake around me from behind.

"I've missed you," he said and I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"We spent all yesterday and last night with each other," I said turning in his arms.

"Not enough time," he said in between kisses.

"You are incredible," I said rolling my eyes.

"That's what you said last night," he told me causing me to roll my eyes again.

After a few long kisses we sat down to breakfast.

"Do you get any more time off soon?" I asked.

"Maybe next week," he said, "Since Leah and Seth have gotten here business has picked up."

"I thought that having the two of them would give you more time off," I said frowning.

"It is," he said, "just not truck loads."

"I think next year," I said, "I won't be taking night classes, I was nuts sighing up for them instead of day classes."

We continued to talk before it was time for Embry to go to work.

I felt nervous as I drove towards the Cullen home. After the conversation I had with Seth I knew I had to go see Carlisle to make sure everything was ok with my body. I also was worried that Embry would find out about me going to go see Carlisle. What if he got mad at me for not letting him know about me being sick? I cleared those thoughts out of my mind as I drove up the Cullen driveway.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the car and smiled as I noticed Carlisle standing in the doorway. I made my way up the steps and hugged the man who had become like a father to me over the years.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," I said stepping back from him.

"It was no problem," he said smiling warmly, "I had the day off anyway and I am happy to help, you and Embry are like family."

We walked up stairs to his office and I sat down nervously as Carlisle took the seat behind his desk.

"Alright," he said taking out paper and a pen, "What are you concerned about?"

"Well," I said gathering my thoughts, "I have been getting nauseous and throwing up at the same time during the middle of the night but I feel fine during the day. I am also exhausted and I've been having mood swings lately."

"Any other symptoms?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of," I said.

He nodded as he scanned his notes of our conversation.

"When was your last period," he asked me.

"I…" I said trailing off thinking, "I had it…oh."

"Oh indeed," he said smiling slightly.

"But we've been using birth control," I argued, "I mean we wanted to wait to have children…"

"The pill isn't one hundred percent affective," Carlisle said, "and I am sure Embry would be thrilled. But we need to take a test to make sure you are pregnant."

I nodded numbly as he quickly rose to go get me a test.

"Good thing I had these on hand," he said, "I've been monitoring Renesmee's progress of trying to have a baby."

I made my way to the bathroom. I sat nervously for the longest five minutes of my life. At the end of the five minutes I looked at the positive test sitting in my hands. Numbly I walked back Carlisle's office the test still in my hand.

"You should see me every month at least," he said, "In a couple of weeks you should come and see me for an ultrasound."

"Alright," I said as he handed me a prescription for prenatal vitamins, "should…should I be worried about anything unusual about my pregnancy since…since Embry and are both unique."

"I don't think so," he said, "You should carry on the genes for a normal birth and we will see if the child has any unique qualities after he or she is born."

"Alright," I said, "Thank you, I think I want to keep this quiet for awhile though."

"I won't tell anyone," he said, "But make sure you tell Embry thought, he has a right to know."

"I will," I said standing.

We walked to the door as we talked but I didn't really take in the conversation. I got into the car and drove methodically to the drug store to pick up the vitamins. I drove home and sat down on the couch to start on my homework but I couldn't focus on it. I sat there with the book opened on my lap and I moved my hand to my belly, to my baby.

We were having a baby and I was going to be a mother. It wasn't planned but it was there as I sat with my hand on my stomach. Something bubbled up in my chest that was new to me. Something that I hadn't experienced before, I wanted this baby I realized. I wanted it more than I had wanted anything before. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about our future that would include a third being.

"Lauren," I heard my best friend's voice say from the door way, "You doing alright?"

"Oh hey," I said whipping my tears away with one hand as the other seemed unable to move from the life growing inside me, "I just was thinking of something."

"Just thinking of something," she said sitting down next to me, "Ok tell me what is going on, it's not like you to cry over you 'just thinking of something'."

I hesitated, would she be upset that I had become pregnant before her? Embry and I weren't even trying for a child and I was pregnant before her.

"Promise you won't be angry," I said softly.

"Angry," she said her burrow furrowing, "You are starting to worry me Lauren."

"It's nothing bad," I said quickly, "Just something happy and unexpected."

"Alright," she said.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled launching herself at me causing my book to fall to the floor as she hugged me.

"Where's the fire," I heard Jake yell as the front door open, "I heard you yelling out front Ness."

"Were in here," Nessie yelled as I couldn't find my voice glad that she was happy for me.

Jacob, Embry, Seth and Leah walked into the room while Embry and Seth were both carrying three pizzas each.

"Are you two ok," Embry asked looking between us.

"Yes," Nessie said standing up quickly and walking towards the four, "Here Embry I'll take those, Lauren has something she wants to tell you."

Nessie moved into the kitchen as Jacob, Seth, and Leah followed her with confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on," Embry said looking worried "Is everything alright."

"I went to see Carlisle today," I said softly.

"About what," he asked, "Did you go see him because you have been sick lately?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," I said my happy feeling leaving me; _great he's mad at me _I thought.

"Well maybe I was worried," he said childishly crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to worry you," I said defensively, "I know you worry even when I get a bruise. Maybe I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me like you are now."

"You know Seth had to tell me that he saw you up the other night," Embry said his voice raising his voice slightly, "I shouldn't have to hear from my friend that my wife is sick I should hear it from you!"

"Well sorry for not wanting to tell you," I said crossing my arms my voice growing louder and louder as I continued talking, "I didn't want you worry about myself over something that wasn't a big deal. But I guess it is a big deal sine we are having a baby."

I left Embry standing there as I storming off to our room. I threw myself on the bed and I started crying. I heard the door open and I heard Embry cross the room. The bed dipped down as he sat on it.

"Lauren," he said in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything as the tears continued to run down my face.

"Lauren," Embry said sounding worried.

"You're mad at me," I wailed.

_Stupid hormones _I thought bitterly, I was someone who didn't cry much. When he put his arms around me I allowed myself to sink into his embrace and I moved my body to be more comfortable.

"I'm not mad," he said sighing, "I just wish you had told me that you weren't feeling well."

"I didn't want you to worry," I said.

"I know but you made me do it anyway," he said softly.

He held me as my tears slowly stopped.

"Are you really having a baby," he said.

"Yes," I said nodding against his chest, "Are you mad that I'm pregnant."

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"We weren't planning on having children anytime soon," I said, "and I thought you just wanted to enjoy just 'us' for awhile."

"I did," he said, "but now…I think I want to be a dad, Jacob has been taking about it lately and I guess it's made me want the same."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Do you want the baby?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him, "Very much. I realized that just before you all got home."

"I love you Lauren," he said.

"I love you too," I told him.

He kissed me and I couldn't help but feeling happier. After several moments of passionate kissing we went down stairs to find Nessie and the pack eating. Everyone stopped to look at us as we walked into the room.

"So…a baby huh?" Seth asked which broke the momentary awkwardness.

"Yes a baby," I said smiling and looking down.

_So much for keeping it quiet _I thought as we settled down for dinner with our pack family. I was glad for never a dull moment since I had met Embry and married him.

Alright let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Excitement from Nessie's point of view:

"Nessie please tell me where we are going," Lauren said from the passenger's side of the car.

"Not a chance," I grinned at her.

It had been nearly a week since we learned of Lauren's pregnancy and I planned a surprise for her.

"You know I wish you'd tell me," she said crossing her arms, "I hate surprises."

"I know," I said shrugging, "You'll love where we are going."

"I'm sure," she said dryly.

"You will," I said, "It's something for the baby."

"The baby?" she said, "I'm not due for another seven months Ness."

"Can't help that my best friend is having a baby and that I'm going to be an aunt," I told her smiling, "we are almost there any way."

We rode in silence before reaching the store.

"A baby store," she said in disbelief, "you do know I am not having the baby for another seven months," she repeated.

"You may have mentioned it," I told her grinning, "I just want to be the first to buy something for my niece or nephew."

"If you say so," she said rolling her eyes.

We stepped out of the car before we spotted Aunt Alice near the door of the store.

"You invited Alice?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her, "She is just as excited as I am."

"You know we will be here all day," she said.

"Most likely," I said laughing.

We walked towards the store as Alice flitted towards us.

"I heard that you know," she said giving Lauren a hug, "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," she said laughing again.

I gave Alice a big hug before we entered the store. We slowly made our way through the store looking at every possible thing Lauren would need for the baby.

"You don't need to buy everything yet," Alice said to Lauren when she, Lauren, asked what the point of buying everything so early, "we need to have a clear picture of what you do want so that we can decorate the nursery before the baby gets here. It will also help me plan for the baby shower"

"If you say so Alice," Lauren said shaking her head and smiling.

We finally finished at the store mostly due to Laurens complaining that she was tired and hungry. We made our way to a small dinner where Nessie and I ate while we talked with Alice about the different items we liked and possible themes we could choose for the nursery.

"Now we can always do it in an animal theme," Alice said, "or of course we could do it in pinks or blues."

"Pinks or blues wouldn't work," Lauren said shaking her head, "Embry and I don't want to know the gender of the baby and I know how eager you will be to set up the nursery before the baby gets here."

"Alright forget color," she said before launching into more options.

We talked for another hour before heading to the Cullen house where Embry would be meeting us so Grandpa Carlisle would be doing Lauren's first ultrasound.

"Are you nervous?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"A little," she said, "mostly excited to find out if the baby is healthy."

"I'm sure he will be," I said.

"He?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," I said, "I'm sure Embry would love a boy. I can't imagine him having a girl, he'd be too protective."

"Most likely," she said grinning, "knowing Embry."

We entered the house where we met Esme who also congratulated us as she walked us to the study where we found Embry and Carlisle.

"We were wondering if you had gotten lost," Embry joked as Lauren gave him a hug.

"Alice," Lauren and I said together.

"We'll see you down stairs," I told them to follow Esme out the door.

"You can stay," Lauren said quickly as she glanced at Embry who was nodding.

"Oh alright," I said grinning glad to be a part of one of my best friend's biggest moments taking a seat in a chair.

Grandpa Carlisle had Lauren lay back and lift her shirt for the ultrasound. Soon we could see the baby on the little screen and hear its heart beat. I grinned as I watched Lauren's eyes fill with tears.

"So everything looks good," grandpa Carlisle said he finished the ultrasound, "The baby looks like it is progressing as a normal human birth would."

"Good," Lauren said smiling.

"Here are some pictures," grandpa Carlisle said handing her some pictures, "and I also think it would be good for you to eat more meat, I'm a little worried about your iron levels."

"There is nothing to worry about is there," Embry asked looking at Lauren and back at grandpa Carlisle.

"No just as a precaution," he said, "Most women need extra iron during pregnancy."

"Sure thing Carlisle," she said smiling, "thank you for doing the check up."

"No problem," he said smiling, "I'm happy to do it."

That night we had dinner with my family with the rest of the pack (including Leah which surprised everyone). As we ate Esme and Rosalie started asking Lauren about her pregnancy and the things we had seen at the store. As they talked I felt a slight twinge of jealousy towards them. I frowned it wasn't like me to get jealous over something like that. I was happy for Lauren wasn't I? I pushed those thoughts away as I made eye contact with my dad who was frowning at me. I quickly looked away feeling ashamed of my thoughts.

After dinner dad and I helped me with dishes while the rest of the family went into the living room to talk.

"You alright with everything?" dad asked.

_Yes _I thought not wanting the others to hear us talking, _didn't think I would feel jealous of my best friend during one of her happiest moments._

"It's normal," he said.

_I hope you are right _I thought, _I want a baby so badly, but I am happy for my friend and I hope that she wouldn't see me as a bad friend for thinking this way._

"She wouldn't," he said, "I'm sure she'd understand."

_Thanks dad_ I said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said hugging me back.

Jacob and I went home later that night hours after we spent time with my family.

"What were you and your dad talking about?" Jacob asked as he held me in his arms after we entered our room.

"About Lauren having a baby," he said.

"I thought as much," he said, "are you feeling alright about it?"

"I am," I said, "I just got a little jealous."

"Good," he said smiling at me, "I was worried that you would be upset when she became pregnant, we have been trying for a couple of months now."

"We have," I agreed, "but I talked to grandpa Carlisle about that and he said sometimes it takes awhile."

"You aren't worried about getting pregnant are you," he asked.

"Not really," I said shaking my head, "just hope we don't have to wait a long time before we are shopping for our baby and getting an ultrasound."

"Me too," he said kissing my head.

"I was surprised that Leah was there tonight," I said.

"Me too," he told me, "I think she is really becoming happy here, being away from her memories of Sam has really helped her."

"Good," I said smiling at him.

"Maybe she'll end up imprinting on someone," I said as I moved out of his arms to get changed.

"Maybe," he said smiling, "If Embry and Lauren have a boy she'll imprint on him."

"Do you hope we'll have a boy," I asked as I climbed into be remembering our comments on Embry being overly protective on any potential daughters.

"That would be great to have son to carry on the wolf gene," he said, "but I'd love to have a little girl to carry to be just like her mother."

"She could always be like her aunt Leah and phase," I said smiling as we talked about the possibilities of our children.

"True," he said, "but I'd have to have to hear her thoughts as she gets older though and gets married."

I laughed at the look on his face at the thought.

"I love you Jacob," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

He kissed me gently before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tell me what you think please.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy from Leah's point of view:

I cleaned my hands on the rag that I was using just after I finished on the last car of the day. I loved working in the shop and I loved staying late in the day after the rest of the guys had gone. It gave me time to think and gave me some needed time alone. I leaned against the car sighing.

I was finally happy…well not completely happy but content. I was happy with my job especially since I enjoyed it, I was good at it, and it took my mind off of my memories of my past. I loved the town I lived in. It was small and I could run for miles and not be seen. I also was glad to live in a place where I didn't have memories of a happier life popping up anytime I went somewhere. I was so happy that I had voluntarily eaten at the Cullens (if you had told me I had done that on my own I would have told you I was crazy).

Last night though had brought up some feelings that I had tried to repress for a long time. As I watched Embry and Lauren talk about her pregnancy I felt the desire to be a mother wash over me. A mother…something that I knew wouldn't happen ever since I first phased. Something that I had tried to make myself believe I didn't want, I had a career that I was happy with and why wasn't that enough?

It wasn't as though I wasn't happy for Embry. He had become like a brother to me and I knew how excited he was about the baby. I could feel the pride running through him every time he thought of it.

I shook my head pushing away these thoughts as I looked at the door open. Seth came through the door carrying two pizzas. _Leave it to my brother to try and take care of me _I thought.

"Hey Leah," he said calling out as he came back into the back room, "I was wondering where you were and if you wanted to spend time with your crazy brother."

"Oh I guess I could if it's the crazy one," I said rolling my eyes while Seth placed the pizzas on the hood of one of the cars.

I made my way over realizing how hungry it was and how late it must have gotten. We ate in silence enjoying the company.

"So you at the Cullens last night?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"What about it," I said raising an eyebrow back.

"Just asking," he said smiling and shaking his head, "You are happy though right."

"I am Seth," I told him, "You don't need to worry baby brother."

"Just making sure big sis," he said referring to the names we had for each other names we hadn't use in a long time, "Just making sure."

"So what brought on the pizza," I asked.

"Oh it was getting late and I wanted to make sure you were ok," he said, "That you weren't brooding or anything."

"I don't brood," I said quickly.

"Well you used to," he said quietly almost as if I would get angry, "I was just worried that with Embry and the baby and all that you might be upset."

"Look Seth," I said sighing, "I am happy, I am finally happy here without the memory of before popping up all the time."

"I know you are," he said, "but I still know you want a family."

"I have my family," I said, "it may not be the family I wanted years ago but it is a family."

"If you say so big sis," Seth said knowing the subject was closed.

We finished the pizzas before closing up the shop.

"I'm running to the store," I told Seth, "Did you want to go with me."

"Nah," he said, "I'm going to go home."

"Forgot that it's boy's night," I said smiling.

"I'll see you at home sis," he said.

"See you," I said waving him good bye.

I quickly drove to the store and parked the car. I grabbed a cart and immediately went to the frozen food aisle. I found most of the foods the boy's asked me to pick up before I headed to the produce section to find the items that Lauren and Nessie asked me to get.

"Excuse me," I heard a male voice say beside me, "can you hand me two of those."

"Oh um sure," I said looking where he was point and handed two tomatoes.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," he said, "So are you knew here, to town I mean."

"Uh yes," I said glancing at him.

"That would explain why I've never seen you here," he said grabbing some lettuce.

"Yeah," I said.

"So…what made you move here?" he asked.

"I work at the garage here in town that just opened," I said.

"Oh right," he said, "With a bunch of big Native American guys?"

"That would be the place," I said turning towards him.

I swallowed hard as looked at him; he was good looking, very, very good looking. He was tall, about 6' 2'' and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"So are you dating any of those guys," he asked giving me a small smile.

"No," I said shaking my head and making a face, "They are my brothers."

"Oh well that is good," he said and cleared his throat, "Can I take you out sometime?"

"Sure," I said not believing my own words, _did I just agree to go on a date_ I thought.

"I'm Jason by the way," he said reaching out his hand.

"Leah," I said shaking his hand.

"So," he said as his eyes fluttered to my hand (luckily he ignored my body heat), "would tomorrow night be too soon?"

"No that would be great," I told him.

"Would you like to meet at the coffee house?" Jason asked.

"Sure," I said smiling, "At eight?"

"I'd like that," he said leaning against his cart.

"Me too," I said feeling strangely out of my body.

"So are you nearly done shopping or are you going to buy out the rest of the store," Jason joked looking at my overflowing cart.

"Oh just a few more things," I joked back, "I have three brothers to take care of and one of them and his wife are having a baby."

"Ah that would explain it," he said, "Do you mind if I join you, I'm nearly done myself."

We talked as I grabbed a few more things for the house before we made our way to the checkout counters and we walked slowly to my car.

"Thanks for walking me out," I said after I put the groceries into the car.

"You're welcome," he said, "Thanks for not turning me down."

"Oh no problem," I said smiling at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jason said.

"Of course," I told him.

"Good to know I haven't scared you off yet," he told me.

"You never know," I said, "you could always do so tomorrow night."

"I'll try my best," he said giving me smile.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

"See you tomorrow," he said, "Good night Leah."

"Good night Jason," I told him.

I watched him walk away before I got into my car. _I just got asked and agreed to go on a date _I thought _oh this is going to go horribly wrong_. I got home and unloaded my car to find Lauren and Nessie in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Leah," Nessie said smiling, "I really appreciate you picking up this stuff."

"Oh no problem," I said, "you are letting me live in your house."

"It's no problem," Lauren said, "You are giving us more time with our guys."

The three of us put away the groceries as I quietly listened to Nessie and Lauren talk about girly things, which I wasn't used to since I was around the guys all the time. I looked down at my clothes and wondered if I had anything to wear tomorrow night. After everything was put away I made my way to my room.

I opened the closet and looked through my clothes. Most of the things I had were made for me to change out of quickly if I needed to phase or was something I'd wear to work. I frowned as I went through each of my clothes as panic rose up through me. I had nothing at all to wear.

I was nuts to agree to go out with him. I hadn't dated in years, not since Sam. Since then I had become cold and hard and I had no idea how to be in a relationship as a werewolf.

"Hey Leah," Lauren said coming into my room, "Ness and I are going to start a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to watch it with us. Are you alright?"

"I uh," I started, did I want to open up to her? She was a nice girl and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, especially the guys of my issue of going on a date for the first time in years and not knowing what to wear or how to be in a romantic relationship, "I um am sort of going on a date tomorrow night and I don't have anything to um wear."

"Oh that isn't any issue," she said smiling, "I can lend you something or we can go shopping in the morning. I know the guys will be on patrol tomorrow and we can get away without them knowing of what we are doing. Nessie can go with us if you want, she would know what looks good on you she is too much like Aunt Alice."

"I'd, I'd like that," I said quietly, "thank you Lauren."

"No problem," she said smiling.

We walked down stairs where Nessie was waiting with the movie. For the first time in years I felt like a normal girl. It sort of reminded me of years ago of hanging out with Emily while we talked about going on dates. I started to feel like a normal girl again as if I was regaining the years that I had lost.

The next morning I found myself in a store with Lauren and Nessie trying on a black dress.

"You guys we are just going out for coffee," I said mainly talking to Nessie since she insisted on me trying this dress on, "I'm not wearing this especially since it's giving the impression that I'd want to give it out on the first date."

"Fine," Nessie said sighing, "go try on that outfit we all liked again."

I sighed as I changed into the tight jeans, dark purple top, and black flats.

"Please say this is the one so we can go," I said.

"I think that is the one," Lauren said, "you look great."

"I think so too," Nessie said, "Now we can go get make up."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she said, "It won't take long I know what I want to get for you."

"If you say so," I said.

"Go change," Nessie said, "Pay for all of that and I'll get the makeup and meet you at the front of the store."

I quickly changed and paid for my items before meeting Nessie and Lauren at the front of the door. Nessie held a bag full of cosmetics which made me nervous for getting ready for the date.

"I don't know how you talked me into this," I said quietly to Lauren in the car ride home.

"You'll be fine," she said, "You deserve this, you deserve to be with a man and have a relationship without the fear of him imprinting on someone else."

"I hope you are right," I said.

"I am," she said smiling at me.

The next couple of hours went by quickly and slowly at the same time and before I knew it the time had come to get ready. I showered and got ready to have Nessie help me for the date.

"Are you sure this is all really needed," I asked looking at all of the bottles and containers of makeup.

"Yes," she said moving in front of me brushing more make up on my face. After half an hour I was dressed and headed out the door. I drove to the coffee shop and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. I walked in and allowed my eyes to become adjusted to the light. My eyes fell on Jason who was wearing tight jeans and a polo shirt. He smiled as he spotted me and started walking over towards me.

"You look great," he said.

"Thank you," I said smiling, "so do you."

"So do you know what you want?" he asked nodding his head towards the menu board.

"Um not sure," I said looking over the menu.

"Would it be ok to order for you," he asked.

"Sure," I said.

He ordered and we made our way to a small table in the corner of the room.

"So Leah," he said handing me a fork and placed the piece chocolate cake between us, "tell me about yourself."

"Um," I said awkwardly, "what do you want to know?"

"What is your favorite movie," he asked.

"Too many to count," I said.

"Color," he asked.

"Blue," I said without thinking as I looked into his eyes.

"Food?"

"Chocolate cake," I said.

"Ok animal," he said smiling.

"Wolf," I said, _smooth Leah real smooth_ I thought.

"Wolf?" he said, "Don't most girls say puppy or dolphin or something like that?"

"I guess I'm not like most girls," I said.

"No," he said softly, "you're not."

I blushed as he continued to ask me questions. For the next couple of hours our conversations continued to flow freely and I felt extremely comfortable talk with Jason. Before I knew it he was walking me to my car.

"So do you have to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said thinking of having to patrol the next day.

"Oh I didn't think that the garage was open on Sunday," he said frowning.

"I just have to get caught up on a few things," I told him.

"Well can I call you sometime then?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

I looked up into his blue eyes as I turned to look up at him as I stood by car door. He leaned forward and gently kissed me. I found myself kissing him gently back. All too soon he pulled away from me.

"Good night Leah," Jason said.

"Good night," I said.

He kissed me gently again before walking to his car. I sighed climbing into my car. I smiled as I drove back to the house. For the first time in years I believed in love again.

Let me know what you think, when I started this chapter I had a completely different idea of how I wanted it to go but it grew into this. All feedback is much loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Brothers starting from Leah's point of view:

"So I'll pick you up after work?" Jason said on the phone.

"Sure," I said, "I should finish up around 5:30."

"Sounds good," he said, "I'll see you then."

"Alright," I said, "see you then."

We both hung up and smiled as I leaned against my car (the only place I could get some privacy from my pack brothers while at work). Jason and I had dated for a month and I hadn't been happier in years. I smiled as I thought about our relationship growing closer together. I hadn't told my brothers about him yet, not that I was embarrassed about dating him I just didn't want to take the ribbing that I know would come from the boys meeting Jason. On the other hand it would be nice not to have to pretend that I wasn't dating someone and keep my thoughts far away from Jason while I was in wolf form.

I sighed as I went into the shop and I glanced at the clock. I frowned realizing how much time was left before work would actually be out and I would get the weekend off to spend with Jason. The hours went by slowly before the boys finally left the shop and it was time for Jason to meet me. I smiled as I saw him standing outside of his car before I turned to lock the door to the shop.

"Leah," he said into my hair the moment my arms were around him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said smiling as I looked into his blue eyes.

He kissed me gently and before he could pull away I deepened the kiss, something I rarely did.

"I guess you really did miss me," he joked when we pulled away from each other.

"I guess I did," I teased back.

_Man if you told me a year ago I'd be this happy and saying things like that I would have said you're nuts _I thought but I didn't care.

"So where are we going?" he asked, "The usual?"

"Sure," I said smiling.

That is when I heard it, a loud howl that I knew was Jacob calling us to phase, something was wrong.

"You ok," he asked.

"I um," I said as I heard my cell phone go off, I looked at is and recognized Lauren's number, "Hello?"

"Leah," she breathed, "We need you to get to the house, Jacob spotted Vampires that he didn't recognize."

"I'll be there," I said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked and I could tell he was worried.

"There is an emergency with Lauren my sister in law," I said feeling guilty for lying, "I need to get home."

"I'll drive you," he said.

"No," I said quickly, "I mean I can go faster on my own."

"Ok," he said slowly.

"I'll be back." I said, "I'll meet you back here."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"I'm sure," I said not wanting him to anywhere near the house if that is where the vampires were.

"I'll be back," I repeated.

"Alright," he said looking at me skeptically.

I kissed him gently on the lips before making my way into the woods, taking my clothes off and phasing. I ran quickly towards the house glad that we lived like the Cullens a little ways from the city and in the middle of the woods.

_Who are they_ I asked Jacob.

_We aren't sure yet_ Jacob said _I've contacted the Cullens._

_Where are Seth and Embry _I asked since I didn't sense their thoughts.

_I had them stay with Lauren and Nessie, I wanted to stay with Nessie but as Alpha I couldn't and Embry couldn't stand to be away from Lauren and the baby. We don't even know if they are a threat or not._

_Let's hope not _I thought as I ran into the clearing where Jacob was.

A few moments later the Cullens showed up.

"How many did you smell?" Carlisle asked.

_Two vampires and one sent that was unique_ Jacob thought and Edward muttered his answer back to Carlisle.

"Where did you smell them at?" Emmett asked?

_About a mile from here and then they split up and I didn't want to take them on myself _he thought and again Edward once again repeated what Jake said.

A mile from here I hope one of them didn't go towards…I didn't finish that thought before either Jacob or Edward could heard me. They didn't seem to notice, luckily, or were at least they were too occupied to say anything about anyway. We split up into two groups and started to run towards the smell and Jacob didn't have any objection to me going with the group that would go nearer the shop where I knew Jason would be waiting.

We came across a dark haired male vampire who seemed unsurprised to meet us there along with a woman with long brown hair who sent reminded me of Nessie's.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I am Adam," the male vampire said, "and this is my daughter Laura."

"What is your purpose here?" Carlisle asked.

"We heard of a family who lived like we did and who also had another half vampire half human," Adam said.

"How did you hear of us," Carlisle asked.

"I could see you," he said, "and your dogs."

"You could see the pack," Carlisle said as I growled I wasn't one of their 'dogs'.

"I meant nothing by it," Adam said throwing his hands up, "and I could see the pack."

"My own daughter can also see things," Carlisle said, "but she has never been able to see the pack."

"Alice right," Adam asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Why didn't you find us before," Emmett asked, "why now."

"I wanted to see if I could curb my thirst for human food on my own," he said shrugging, "for years I traveled keeping away from humans all together, it was tough but it worked."

"And your daughter," he said nodding towards Laura.

"I had heard of vampire men matting with human woman," he said, "my human mate and I had a daughter and I was able to change her after she was born."

"Just like my son and daughter," Carlisle said.

"We wanted to meet your family," he said, "and find a place where we can settle down."

"I think we can work something out," Carlisle said, "why don't you follow us to our place."

Carlisle and Adam talked while the rest of them followed. I faltered wanting to get back to Jason.

_Who _Jacob asked?

_I uh I um_ I thought.

_Leah _Jacob warned.

_Oh fine _I thought _he's this guy I've been seeing._

_And you didn't tell us _Jacob asked.

_No I didn't want to ruin it_ I said _I haven't had a relationship since Sam and I didn't want to rush things by introduce you all yet._

_Bring him by soon_ Jacob said _we won't chase him away._

_Sure _I thought sarcastically I changed back and pulled my clothes on before I heard someone behind me.

"Leah," I heard Jason say shakily as I turned and I could feel the blood drain away from my face.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, "Did you just change…"

"Yes," I said sighing.

"So you're a…"

"Yes," I whispered avoiding his eyes.

It was silent for a few moments and I could not bring myself to look up at him. My eyes started to fill with tears as he didn't say anything.

"I'll just go then," I said not bothering to look up and turning away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought you not want me to be with me after you found out about me…" I said looking up at him.

"I must admit I'm a little surprised," he said, "but I did know you were different somehow, but why would I not want to be with you?"

"Because I am a monster," I told him.

"But you aren't," he said, "You do turn into a wolf thing but you aren't a monster."

"You don't seem really surprised," I said.

"Like I said I knew you were different Leah," he said, "True I didn't expect this but I knew you were different."

"Oh," I said as he came closer to me.

"So is everything alright," he said.

"Yeah," I said sighing, "I just had to help the others with something."

"The others?" he said.

"I might as well tell you the whole story," I said sitting down on a log and patting the seat next to me.

He sat down next to me and I launched into our tribe legends and how we changed with the Cullens coming along.

"So have you imprinted," he asked.

"No," I said quietly.

"Do you think you ever will," he asked.

"Honestly," I said, "I don't think I ever will."

"But if you do," he said grabbing my hand, "I won't stand in your way."

"I won't Jason," I said placing my hand on his cheek.

I gently kissed him before I pulled away.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked feeling confused.

"Always pull away too soon," he said kissing me again.

This time he placed his hand on the back of my head keeping me there while rapping his arm around my waist. He pulled away and I rested my forehead on his smiling gently.

"We had better get going," I said, "I told Jacob that I would bring you over 'soon' and you might as well stay for dinner, it should be ready soon."

"You sure there is room for me," he asked.

"Oh Lauren and Nessie always make extra food," I said, "You've never seen my pack brothers eat."

We went back to the parking lot of the shop where we separated and got into our own cars. As I drove home I couldn't believe my luck on finding someone who made me this happy.

Changing to Seth's point of view:

"I am starving," I said as Embry, Jacob, and I got into the car as we left the Cullens after talking with the new vampires.

"Well Nessie and Lauren should have dinner ready by now," Jacob said.

"Where is Leah," Embry asked.

"She is taking care of something at the shop," Jacob said, "she should be coming soon and possibly bringing someone with her."

"A guest," I said, "who would she bring with her?"

"That is her business," Jacob said.

Embry and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows and I shrugged. We reached the house and filled Nessie and Lauren in on what had happened since we went to the Cullen house as we helped with dinner.

Just as we were about to sit down to dinner Leah walked into the house with a tall man (well not as tall Jacob but still). I could see his hand on the small of her back. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Everyone," Leah said, "I want you to meet Jason."

We introduced ourselves as we sat before sitting down at the table to eat.

"Does he know," I said to Leah.

"I told him before we came over," she said.

"How did that happen," I asked her surprised.

"He saw me in my wolf form," she said, "after we talked with the vampires."

"So he knows everything," I said.

"I do," Jason said leaning forward and looking at me.

"Just so we are clear," I told him.

"Seth," she said frowning at me, usually I was happy go lucky but something about protecting my sister from getting hurt again rose up in me causing me to treat Jason differently than I would have otherwise.

"I'll talk to you later Leah," I said sighing knowing that she wouldn't let this go.

We ate dinner and I had to admit by the time we finished we realized that Jason we a pretty decent guy. He got along with everyone and could take some teasing from Jacob, Embry and I. He seems mildly surprised to see Lauren's powers as she cleared the table making some of the dishes follow her through the air behind her. Embry and I helped with dishes as Jacob, Nessie, Lauren, and Jason watched a football game on the TV. For the next couple of hours we watched TV and I had to admit I could see how happy Jason made my sister.

"So where is the bathroom?" Jason asked Leah quietly.

"I'll show you where it is," standing up before Leah said a word.

"Sure," he said standing and following me down the hall.

We stopped in front of the bathroom and I stopped to face him.

"Are you really going to stay with my sister," I asked him deciding to be upfront.

"Yes," he said looking me in the eye, "If I wasn't I would be gone by now. I'm not the type of man to play around and I am not going to do what's his name did to her. If I wasn't going to stay with her I would be gone by now."

"Good," I said grinning, "because if you hurt her I'll kick your…"

"Seth leave him alone," Leah said as she crossed her arms while she walked down the hallway towards us.

"Just making sure he knows what to expect if he doesn't treat you right," I said throwing my hands up in the air and smiling.

"You ready to go?" Leah said smiling and shaking her head.

"I'll be just a moment," Jason said smiling at Leah and nodding towards the bathroom.

"Alright," she said her eyes softening at him.

Jason stepped into the bathroom and we made our way to the living room.

"I never thought of you as the protective brother," she said looking at me.

"Never knew I had it in me," I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"You all never did tell me what is happening with the vampire family we came across," Leah said.

"They are going to stay in town for a couple of weeks and then rent out the home in Forks from the Cullens to live for awhile," Seth said, "They want to settle down. Sam isn't too happy about it but Jacob trusts them."

"That could mean more people could phase," I said thinking of Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil's families.

"It could," he said.

"Don't you think people are bound to notice," I asked, "with more wolves phasing."

"I don't think so," Seth said shaking his head, "Sam, Paul, and Jared haven't phased in a while."

"I guess so," I said shrugging, "we'll just have to see what happens."

"Right," Seth said.

"You ready to go," Jason asked Leah placing his hand on the small of her back again as he came up behind us.

"Sure am," she said smiling at him, "I'm going to hang out with Jason at his house, don't wait up."

"Sure, sure," I said as Jason and Leah said goodnight to the rest of the group.

That night I grinned as I thought of Leah's happiness. I was glad she finally found someone who cared for her and could handle her.

Let me know what you think, once again the chapter that I started came out differently than I thought it would so let me know if you think the story is going in a good direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Questions for Grandpa starting from Nessie's point of view, this takes place 2 months after the last post:

"Come in," I heard my grandfather call from his office in the hospital.

"What brings you here Nessie," grandpa asked, "You could have met me at the house."

"I know," I said giving him a hug before sitting down, "but I wanted to talk with you where the others couldn't hear us especially dad."

"What can I help you with," he asked as he sat down behind his desk.

I took a deep breath, "Not sure where to start."

"You can tell me anything Renesmee," grandpa said smiling gently, "You know that."

"Right," I said, "well for the last five or six months Jacob and I have been trying for a baby and I'm worried that I won't be able to get pregnant."

"I think I can help you," grandpa started, "but I'll have to ask you some personal questions."

"Alright," I said.

"Are you having you're period regularly," he asked me.

"For the most part," I said, "I usually skipped it every couple of months."

"Are you keeping track of your period," he asked me.

"Somewhat," I said.

"Well keeping track of it will help you to know what time of the month you should be trying to have a baby," he said, "you can also get kits at the store that can help you know when your body is ovulating."

"Alright," I said and I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks as we talked, "thank you grandpa."

"You're welcome," he said smiling at me.

"Do you think my body would have a hard time getting pregnant with Jacob's baby?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said, "you two are very similar beings at least genetically. I'm looking forward to seeing how my great grandchildren turn out."

"Me too," I said, "I better get going, Jacob and I are having a date tonight."

"Have a good time tonight," he said winking at me.

"I will," I said standing and hugging him again, "oh and please don't tell my parents I came to see you, I don't want them to worry."

"I won't," grandpa said, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," I said.

I left the hospital and checked my phone once I got into my car. I smiled when I saw the text I had from Laura. Before Laura, Adam, and Adam's mate, Lindsey, left for Forks Laura and I had bonded. It was nice to have someone who was the same as I was, stuck between two worlds. I scrolled down to her name and hit the talk button.

"Hey Nessie," she said, "I'm glad you called."

"Me too," she said, "what's up?"

"I wanted to know if we could come up and visit you," she asked.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah Katy and I," she said.

Katy was Sam and Emily's oldest daughter who was 16 years old. Laura and Katy had hit it off and spent a lot of time together, something that didn't thrill Sam too much but I was glad that they had become friends. It also made Laura's transition much easier into her new life.

"I don't see why not," I said, "I'd like that and Lauren and I could use some girl time. We spend too much time with the pack."

"That sounds great," she said, "I'll talk with dad and tell Katy about it. We have spring break coming up in a couple of weeks so we can come up for several of days at least."

"Sounds like a plan," I said smiling as I pulled into the drive way, "I'll talk to you later."

"Later," she said and we both hung up.

I smiled to myself as I went upstairs to get ready for the date I had with Jacob. An hour later I waited down stairs watching TV before Jacob came home and I stood to great him.

"Wow you look great," he said smiling as he saw me and I kissed him gently on the lips, "give me twenty minutes to get ready?"

"Sure," I said smiling at him.

Twenty minutes later I was holding hands with Jacob as we rode in his car to our restaurant. We loved this place from the moment we came to Alaska and we usually came here on dates.

"I went to see grandpa at the hospital today," I said as I thought of the meeting with him.

"About what," he said glancing out of the corner of my eye, it was unusual for me to go see him at the hospital and I usually went to see him with the rest of my family.

"About us trying to get pregnant," I told him.

"Oh?" he said, "You aren't worried about it are you?"

"I was a little," I told him honestly, "He made it seemed like sometimes it takes awhile for some couples to get pregnant."

"I hope so," he said, "Sometimes I see how excited Embry is and I can't wait to go through that with you."

"I think I love you even more Jacob," I said smiling at him.

"Good," he said glancing at me and smiling, "because you are stuck with me."

I squeezed his hand glad that I had such an amazing husband.

Lauren's point of view:

"Embry are you ready to go?" I called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down," he called back; "I just got home."

"I know but you know we have this appointment for today," I called up, "I don't want to be late."

"It's at his house Lauren," Embry said, "and it's Carlisle he won't mind if we are a little late."

"It doesn't matter Embry," I said feeling angry, "I want to be on time."

"Alright alright," he said, "I'll be right down."

He came down five minutes later as I stood there my arms folded. We got into the car and drove to the Cullen house in silence with my arms still folded across to my chest.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No," I said curtly.

"Look whatever I did I'm sorry," he said.

"Like you don't know," I told him.

"I don't," he said.

"You do Embry," I said, "You always do this to me."

"Do what?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Always make us late," I said my voice streaking, "I'm tired of always being late all the time."

"We aren't always late," Embry said angrily, "how in the world did this come about."

"Because we are late for Carlisle," I streaked, "I wanted to be on time today. What if he has to go hunt or what if the hospital needed him?"

"I'm sure that won't happen. Carlisle knows we are coming, we set this appointment up ages ago," he said.

"You never know," I said and I could feel the tears fill in my eyes and run down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Embry asked.

"Because we are late," I said, "I've been waiting for this appointment all day and we are supposed to be there by now looking at our baby."

"Oh babe," he said stopping the car when we pulled into the drive way of the Cullen house.

Embry got out of the car, opened my side of the car door, and pulled me into a hug. I cried onto his chest and rubbed my nose onto this shirt. After a few minutes I stopped crying and sheepishly looked up at him.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"I think so," I said, "I'm sorry for being so hormonal."

"It's normal," he said placing his hand on my slowly protruding belly, "You're pregnant."

"But I've never cried over us leaving the house late before," I said, "it's not me at all."

"It's not," he agreed, "But I think it's adorable."

"Thank you for not leaving me," I said.

"I could never leave you Lauren," he said kissing my forehead, "I love you."

"Even when I am being hormonal," I asked.

"Even then," Embry said kissing my lips.

"Thank you," I said kissing him again.

"Let's go see our baby," he said after hugging me again.

"Let's go," I said leaving my hand in his as we went into the house.

A few minutes later we were in Carlisle's office and I laid back and lifted my shirt before Carlisle put some gel on my belly to do the ultrasound.

"How have you been feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Hormonal," I said honestly.

"That's perfectly normal," Carlisle said smiling, "Morning sickness?"

"Not since our last meeting," I said, "I'm so glad that is over."

"Here is your baby," he said after a few moments scanning over my tummy, "Did you want to know the sex?"

"No we want to wait," Embry said squeezing my hand.

"Alright," he said, "Well the heart looks good and the baby's growth looks normal."

"Good," I said smiling.

"Can we have pictures again," Embry asked excitedly making Carlisle and I laugh.

"Sure," he said doing a few more things on his machine.

"I'll see you both in another month," he said, "but you can come over anytime if you need me and let me know if you become worried about anything."

"We will doc thanks," Embry said shaking his hand.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said giving him a hug.

"I'll walk you all out," he said.

Once we got into the car I couldn't help but smile and look at the picture of our baby.

"I'm so glad we are having a baby," I told him.

"Me too," Embry said.

I stared out the window letting my mind wonder as we rode in silence before remembering something.

"Nessie told me that Laura and Katy want to visit over spring break," I said.

"Did you talk with Leah about it?" he asked.

"Not yet," I told him, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind being around her since she has Jason."

"That is true," he said, "I haven't seen her happier."

"Will you talk to her about it," I asked.

"Sure I can bring it up," he said.

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek, "Are you worried she'll imprint."

"We aren't sure she will," Embry said, "She is the only female wolf so it's hard to say with her case."

"Right," I said running my hand over my belly, "The baby is kicking."

"Is it," he said looking down at me.

"Yes," I said moving his large and to my belly.

"I don't feel anything," he said.

"Wait for it," I said, "There you feel that little fluttering?"

"Yes," he said smiling at me amazed.

"You had better watch the road," I told him my voice thick with emotion and my eyes filling with tears.

"Yes dear," he said looking back at the road while his hand never leaving my tummy.

I smiled as I shook my head once again glad that I was married to an amazing man and carrying his baby.

Leave feedback please; let me know if you think the story is moving too fast?


	9. Chapter 9

Scared from Seth's point of view:

"Hey Jake is it ok if I leave early," I heard Leah ask.

"Sure," Jacob asked as he looked over at Leah and raising his eyebrows, "may I ask why?"

"Really Jacob?" Leah asked folding her arms.

"What," Jacob asked looking innocently.

"Why do you have to ask about anytime I want to go out with Jason?" Leah asked narrowing her eyes.

"No reason," he said.

"Oh good grief," Leah said.

"Nothing wrong with a little brotherly teasing of our dear sister," Jacob said smiling, "right Seth?"

"Leave me out of this," I said throwing up my hands, "You're on your own."

"Good brother," Leah said smiling and shaking her head.

Leah's head immediately snapped to the door as it opened into the shop to see if it was Jason, which it was.

"Anxious much?" Jacob asked smirking.

"Oh shoot me Black, like you haven't done the same for Nessie," Leah said frowning at Jacob.

"And you didn't say anything about those times I did?" he asked.

"Well at least I get away from the 'sleepover' tonight," Leah said referring to the fact that Katy and Laura staying with Nessie and Lauren.

"As long as it makes Nessie happy," Jacob said, "I have no issue with it."

"Of course not," Leah said rolling her eyes, "I'll see you all later then."

"Night sis," I called after Leah.

"Night love bird," Jacob called as Leah walked out the door.

She shot him a dirty look but I couldn't help but think I saw a smile on her face as she walked out the door with Jason.

"So we going to deal with the girls tonight," I asked Jacob.

"We could have a man night," Jacob said, "We'll ask Embry once he gets back from the counter."

"Right," I said looking down feeling a little depressed.

"You ok man," Jacob asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I just feel a little down tonight."

"Just tonight," Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know what it is," I said rubbing my arm after closing the hood of car and then whipping my hands off, "It's…its hard being the only single one. I've never minded before but seeing everyone here find someone and be in relationships is just…"

"I know," he said, "I felt the same way before Nessie but you'll imprint on a girl."

"How do you know?" I asked, "It's been years since I first started phasing and I haven't imprinted on anyone. I'll be like Leah never imprinting on anyone."

"I know you both will," he said.

"Both of us," I asked, "but what about Leah and Jason?"

"I don't know how to explain it," he said, "but you both will. Maybe it's some kind of Alpha thing that I know that you both will."

"Could be," I said.

"I don't want you to mop about it though," he said, "it won't do you any good."

"I'll try," I told him, "Thanks Jake."

"No problem," he said, "That is what brothers are for."

That night I spent a much needed time with friends as Embry, Jacob, and I spent time in the shop eating pizza and talking time away from the girls. Not that I minded spending with Nessie and Lauren I just felt like they couldn't relate to me all the time. That could be my biggest problem is not having someone to talk to and be my best friend like Jacob and Embry had. It was tough to see them have that intimacy with someone else and not be able to have that yourself.

That night we went home where I avoided the sleep over and went straight to my room to get some alone time.

The next two months went by in a blur. I worked a bunch which helped to take my mind off of everything that I was feeling. The depression turned into uneasiness as if something I wanted very badly was right around the corner but I would have to fight to get it.

I walked into the house one night to find the house dark.

"Hello," I heard a voice call from upstairs.

"Hello?" I called back.

"Seth?" I heard a strained female voice call.

"Yes," I said.

"I need your help," she said her voice cracking.

I rushed up stairs to find Lauren clutching her stomach and her face was in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I've had these pains for about an hour or so, I lay down for a bit to see if they would go away and they haven't yet."

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital," I asked.

"I think so," she said, "I hope nothing is wrong I'm only six and half months along."

"I'm sure it will be fine," I told her not sure I even believed what I was saying.

I went to the bed and helped her to stand up. We walked down stairs slowly stopping every couple of moments when she was racked with more pains.

"Did you try calling Embry," I asked her when we reached the car.

"I didn't want to worry him," she said as she sat down in the passenger's seat.

"He'll want to know," I said, "I'll call him once we get you to the hospital."

I drove quickly to the hospital hoping that Carlisle was on duty. I found a parking spot, went to get a wheel chair, and wheeled Lauren into the maternity ward. The front desk clerk led her to a room and called for Carlisle even though this wasn't his area where he normally worked.

"Is there a place where I could make a phone call," I asked the nurse.

"You can use the phone in the lobby," she said before she started to help Lauren undress and I had a reason to leave the room.

I dialed Embry's cell phone number and hoped that he wasn't on patrol at the moment.

"Hello," I heard Embry say into the phone.

"Hey it's Seth," I said.

"What's up," he asked.

"You need to come to the hospital," I told him.

"What's wrong," he asked and I told him quickly about Laruen, "I'll be right there."

"Good, I'll let her know," I told him before we hung up.

I walked back into Lauren's room where she was being hooked up to an IV.

"What did the nurse say," I asked her.

"She says I'll at least have to stay the night," Lauren said, "I maybe having contractions and they are going to try and stop them. Did you reach Embry?"

"Yes," I told her, "he's on his way."

"Good," Lauren said looking a bit more relaxed.

"We've paged Dr. Cullen," the nurse said, "he should be here soon."

"Thanks," Lauren said as the nurse left the room.

Five minutes later Embry showed up followed by Leah and Jacob. Embry's eyes widened as he saw his wife lying in the hospital bed and hooked up an IV.

"What's wrong," Embry said rushing to her side, "is it the baby, are you in labor, did your water break?"

"They think I maybe in labor and they are going to try and stop it," she said sighing as he took her hand, "Carlisle should be here soon."

"But it's too soon," Embry said as the rest of the pack sat in the extra chairs around the room.

"Everything will be fine," Lauren said putting her hand on Embry's face to calm him, "Carlisle won't let anything happen to me or the baby."

"Good thing I have these two days off," Carlisle said as he came into the room, "I'll need to check you out and see how you and the little one are doing."

"We'll wait outside," Leah said as Jacob, Leah and I stood and walked out to wait in the hallway.

As we waited I filled Leah and Jacob in on what had happened when I came home and found Lauren in pain. A few moments later we sat and waited with Lauren and Embry as Carlisle put medication into the IV to try and stop the labor. We waited an hour and a half before things became worse.

"I think my water just broke," Lauren said stiffing.

"I'll get Carlisle," I said jumping as Embry cursed under his breath.

Carlisle checked Lauren again while Leah and Jacob waited with me outside in the hallway.

"How is she Doc," Jacob asked as Carlisle said walking out the door.

"We are going to have to deliver the baby now," he said looking grim, "there isn't anything we can do to stop it since her water broke."

I swallowed as a nervous feeling ran through me, a feeling that was stronger than it should be.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Not much," Carlisle said looking at me, "other than just be there for them. I'll be back in an hour to check on her progress."

Once again we filled into the room to wait with them. Embry we could tell was extremely nervous but he tried to keep calm for Lauren's sake. We sat and talked while we waited for Lauren to be ready to deliver. After hours of waiting Lauren and Embry went into the delivery room while the three of us waited to hear news of the birth. It was strange waiting since this was the first of our pack to have a baby and none us of knew how to act.

After another hour of waiting Embry came out, he looked so excited and so scared at the same time.

"It's a girl," he said smiling, "she is so small though, so small."

"Is she alright," Leah asked.

"The nurses and Carlisle had to take her to take care of her," he said, "They said they wanted to get her breathing stabilized. She had such a hard time breathing."

"When will we get to see her," I asked.

"Not sure," Embry said, "we really didn't get to see her, and they took her away so quickly. I'd better get back to Lauren. I just wanted to let you all know."

We sat again in the waiting room for a couple more hours before we got to see Lauren who was holding a baby that was hooked up to breathing tubes. I stood frozen at the door as I looked at the baby. She was beautiful and I knew my life was changed. All the worry that I had over the last couple of months now came into place. I was worried over her. I was worried over the next couple of months of her life knowing how hard it would be for her to grow and be healthy.

"Seth?" Embry said.

I looked over to Embry who had his eyes narrowed at me.

"Did you just…" he said trailing off.

"I…I think I…" said feeling surprised at the fact that I was nervous with Embry who was one of my best friends and now the father of my imprint.

"Man I thought I would have to wait sixteen years until she'd have another man in her life but I guess it should start now," Embry said smirking at me.

"It's not like that," I said, "I just want her to be healthy, you know that."

I finally found my feet to move closer to Lauren and the baby. Embry was right she was so small. At that moment Carlisle came into the room.

"How is our new little one doing?" he asked.

"I think she is alright," Lauren said moving her gently.

Carlisle looked at the monitors that were hooked up to the baby.

"Well her vitals have stabilized but I'd like to take her for the night to monitor her breathing," Carlisle said, "while we have her we will give you some much needed rest."

"Good night Rebecca," Lauren said kissing her forehead, "Grandpa Carlisle is going to take you for the night, don't give him any trouble."

Embry also kissed her forehead and I anxiously watched Carlisle take her out of the room. _Great _I thought _I just met my imprint and I only get to spend five minutes with her before she got taken away._

"Don't worry man," Jacob said while looking over my face, "You'll get to see her again soon."

"I hope so," I murmured.

That night I didn't know how I slept with worrying about Rebecca all night. The next morning I quickly made my way over to the hospital to see how she was doing. On my way to the room Lauren and Embry were in I ran into Carlisle.

"So I heard another member of the pack has imprinted," he said smiling at me.

"Yep," I said, "how is she."

"She is still stable," he said, "It will be awhile until she will be able to breath and eat on her own though."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"You can come by and see her through the window," he said, "she is resting at the moment and she needs all of the sleep she can get."

I found Lauren standing out by the window watching Rebecca sleep.

"Hey," I said not taking my eyes off of the baby, "where is Embry."

"Oh hey," she said smiling, "he ran home to get some sleep before he'll come back with some of our things."

"He's not mad at me is he?" I asked.

"No not really," she said, "he kind of feels like his little girl was taken away from him."

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help it."

"I'm glad it happened though."

"You are," I said glancing at her.

"I'm glad that she is going to be loved as much as I am," Lauren said.

"I hope I can give that to her," I said honestly.

"You will Seth," she said, "You will."

"Did you find anything abnormal about her," I said keeping my voice low.

"Not yet," she said whispering, "I didn't find my powers until I was about five or six. Embry and I were sort of hoping that she would have some kind of healing powers but it's sort of a good thing that she doesn't yet because it could draw attention to us."

"Right," I said nodding.

Carlisle came out of the room where Rebecca was being held with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Her oxygen is a little lower than we would have liked her to be," Carlisle said.

"What does that mean," I asked.

"We will have to keep a closer eye on her," Carlisle said.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her," I asked.

"Not really but for the next twenty four hours I will monitor her," Carlisle said, "if she doesn't improve we will have to give her steroids to help her grow."

"Are there any side affects?" Lauren asked.

"There are but the benefits outweigh the risks." Carlisle said.

"Alright," Lauren say nodding as we looked back at Rebecca.

"She'll be alright," Carlisle said, "she tough. She does have a rough road ahead of her though but she's tough."

"I hope you are right," I said as I watched the new precious girl sleep hoping that I would be able to be there for her no matter what that would entail.

Alright leave me feedback pretty please I so would love to know what you think! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Closer starting from Seth's point of view:

I looked at the clock, wasn't there a way to make it go faster? I loved work and before Rebecca was born I loved staying after work to finish working on some of the more difficult cars but now I was always anxious to get to the hospital to see her. It had been two weeks since her birth and Rebecca, or Becca well called her for short, was making slow but steady progress. Embry and I would always go to the hospital after work to see her but today was different. Today would be the first day we would get to hold her.

"You know the clock won't go any faster by looking at it all the time," Jacob said as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"I know," I said sighing.

"Embry told us that you'll get to hold her today," Jake said.

"We will," I said smiling widely.

"Leah said she was willing to work a little extra tonight so you and Embry could leave a little early tonight," Jacob said.

"Really," I said smiling.

"Sure," he said, "you can go when Embry is done up front."

"Alright," I said, "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

I went into the back room and washed up. After waiting fifteen minutes (which seemed to take forever) Embry and I were headed to pick up Lauren. We arrived at the hospital and the nurses gave us instruction on how to was our hands and gave us protective clothing to put over our clothes. I waited patiently as Lauren and Embry went in first to hold her as I watched through the window.

"Are you part of her family?" a female voice said.

"Yes," I said looking at the nurse who I had seen several times over the weeks.

"Uncle?" she asked.

"Of sorts," I said.

"I see," she said smiling at me, "so are you doing anything after?

Before I would have taken this opportunity to go out with her, she was cute, but now all I saw was Becca.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm sort of seeing someone and I don't want to jinx it."

"I understand," she said.

"Sorry," I said again.

"At least you are honest," she said, "most guys would go out with me and lead me on."

"I couldn't do that to you or her," I told her.

"I understand and she's a lucky girl who ever she is," she said, "I better get back to work."

"Right," I said before turning back to the window.

After another ten minutes it was finally my turn to hold her. She was so small she fit in one of my hands and I carefully held her as not to bump any of the wires still monitoring her. I watched her as she yawned and stretched. I smiled as I took one of my fingers and ran it through her soft black hair across her forehead and across her cheek. I smiled again as she scrunched her face up.

"Sorry peanut," I said, "I've waited such a long time for you."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"I'm so glad you are here Becca," I whispered, "I'll always be here to protect you and be here for however you need me even if it is just your friend."

I watched her as she looked at me.

"Sir your time is up," a nurse said to me.

"Alright," I said feeling depressed by the fact that I wouldn't get the chance to hold her again for who knew how long.

I kissed her forehead gently as I could, "Listen to the nurses now and make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't."

I handed her back to the nurse before heading out of the door to meet with Embry and Lauren who were talking with Carlisle.

"We think we can take her off of the feeding tube and move her to the regular nursery tomorrow," he was saying, "but she'll need to be on oxygen for a few more weeks. We'll monitor her progress and she may be ready to go home as early as next week."

"That sounds great Carlisle," Lauren said smiling, "We are ready to have our little girl home."

I grinned knowing that my little girl would be coming home soon.

Leah's point of view:

"Sam, Emily, and the kids want to visit to see the baby next week," Jacob said as we worked on the cars after Seth and Embry went to see Rebecca.

"And?" I said not bothering to look up from my car.

"You aren't bothered by this," he said, "last time you stayed away from the house the whole time and didn't phase back until they left."

"Last time I wasn't with Jason," I said finally looking up at him.

"Oh," he said blinking, "I'm glad that you've moved on Leah."

"I am too," I said smiling, "Jason is a great guy."

"He is," Jacob agreed, "are you going to bring him around to meet Sam."

"I don't see why not," I told him.

"Good," Jacob said, "I think it will be good for both of you."

"I hope so," I told him, "Alright enough of the mushy alpha/beta talk."

"Right right," Jacob said chuckling.

A few hours later I found myself on a date with Jason. We walked through the movie theater holding hands and I thought about the upcoming visit. Maybe it was time I apologized to Emily for how I treated her over the years, I did miss her friendship and I would love to be able to have that again in my life.

"You alright love," Jason asked after we bought our tickets.

"Yes just thinking," I said.

"About?" he asked me.

"I have some of the other pack coming to visit next week," I said quietly, "including Sam and Emily."

"Oh," he said, "are you worried."

"Just thinking that I should apologize to Emily about how I've treated her," I said, "It's not her fault of what happened and I should have her to thank for being with you now."

"You aren't worried about seeing Sam again," he asked.

Jason knew, thanks to my no good pack brothers, how much time I had wasted on pinning over Sam and the jealousy and anger that I had towards Emily.

"No," I said stopping to look at Jason, "You know I don't have feelings for him anymore right?"

"Just making sure," he said sighing, "Feels like I am going to lose you soon."

"I'm not going anywhere Jason," I said placing my hand on his cheek.

"I love you Leah," he said smiling at me.

My voice caught in my throat, it had been a long time since any man had told me that.

"I love you too," I told him.

He kissed me gently and I grinned as we walked into the theater with his arm around my waist. I didn't pay attention to the movie much but I focused on the man sitting next to me the whole time. The movie ended and we held hands as we walked to the car. As we got into the car I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and frowned as I saw it was Sam calling. I ignored the phone and put my hand back in Jason's.

I felt my phone ring again to find it was Sam calling again.

"Who keeps calling love?" Jason asked.

"Sam," I said frowning at the phone.

"Why is he calling," Jason asked.

"No idea," I asked.

"Could it be about the pack?" he asked.

"Maybe…" I said, "Though we have our own way of communicating among ourselves. If it was important I'm sure he'd call Jacob first."

"You should answer it," he said.

"Why would you want me to talk to my ex?" I asked looking at him.

"Because it may be important and I wouldn't be with you if he wasn't your ex," Jason said.

"Oh fine," I said, "I'll call him back."

I dialed Sam's number and hit send and after one ring Sam picked up the phone.

"Oh thank god Leah," he said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Katy's phased," he said.

"What?" I said.

"Katy has phased," he said sounding very tired.

"When," I asked.

"Today," he said, "we had an argument and she phased."

"Is she alright," I asked.

"She seems to be fine," he said, "but I want you to come out and talk with her, you know what it's like to be the only female wolf."

"I don't know," I said, "There is work…and everything."

"Please," he said, "Just to make sure everything is alright."

"Oh fine," I said, "I'm sure I could take a week off and come up there but I'll talk to Jacob about it."

"Thank you Leah," he said, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'll call you tomorrow after I get the tickets and let you know when I can be there," I said.

I sat back and sighed as I hung up the phone.

"So what was that all about," Jason asked.

"Sam's daughter phased," I said.

"I thought that phase was rare," he said.

"Well there have been more wolves phasing since that vampire family moved to the area," I said sighing.

"So you are going to go help her then," Jason said.

"Sounds like it," I told him.

"Do you want me to come with you," he asked.

"No," I said, "I'm guessing I'll be spending most of my time with Katy."

"Right," he said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said moving closer to him and leaning against his side.

I felt him kiss my hair as we drove on home, little did I know how much this phasing would change everything much like it did when Sam phased.

So sorry for this delay of a chapter, I've had major writers block and have been changing around my timeline. Please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Changes from Katy's point of view:

"Hey Laura," I said on the way home on the bus after I flipped open my phone.

"Hey Kate," her voice said, "You'll never guess what has happened."

"Oh what," I said into the phone.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow," she said excitedly.

"Oh with who?" I asked.

"With Jeremy," she said and started talking about how he had asked her out.

"That's great," I said feeling excited for her but something in me felt down as if something was going to change.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I don't know," I told her glad that we knew each other well enough that she could pick up on my feelings easily, "I just feel…different today. It could be that I had three tests today and I didn't get much sleep last night because I had to stay up late studying."

"Well ask your dad if it's ok if you come over tonight and we can have a girl's night," she said.

"That sounds like a great idea," I told her, "I'm at my stop and I'll as my parents and I'll be over soon."

"See you soon," she said before we hung up the phone.

I got off the bus to find my dad in the kitchen getting a sandwich.

"Hey dad," I said reaching up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart," he said, "did you have a good day at school."

"Oh it was so long today I had three tests and I over slept and almost missed the first test," I told him, "Can I go over to Laura's house tonight?"

"We are actually having a bond fire tonight," he said.

A month ago two of the teens here in town had phased since the arrival of Katy and her family.

"Dad I've heard those stories before," I said frowning.

"I know you have," he said, "but its first time the two new pack members have heard them and I want the family to be there to show your support."

"Dad please let me go to her house," I said sounding like a whiney teenager, usually something like this wouldn't bother me but today it did, "it's been a long day and I could use some time with my friend."

"You can after," he said firmly.

"But dad that isn't fair," I said.

"You don't have to go at all," he said his eyes narrowing.

"Fine," I said turning and stopping away.

I went up to my room and slammed the door, something that I never did.

"Don't slam the door," dad yelled up at me, "you know better than that."

At that point I had enough and I felt a heat run through me and I exploded out word as my hands fell towards the floor. My body (at least I think it was still my body) froze as I looked at my feet…or paws rather. No…no this couldn't be happening, I was a normal teenage girl. I couldn't be…this monster.

"Katy," I heard dad yell.

Of course he would have heard me as I phased (cringe) for the first time. The door opened and my dad stood in the door way and his mouth fell open.

"Katy," he said opening and closing his mouth again.

I didn't know what to do or how to change back and I made a whining noise in the back of my throat wishing that dad still phased so he could share his mind link with me and help me to change back.

"It will be ok sweetheart," he said sounding calm, "I can help you through this, I helped with the others. Just take a deep breath."

I took several deep breaths and they only helped me a little but then I started to think of how much everything would change. I would have to do patrols around La Push. How would this change my relationship with Katy, would I have a hard time being around her and her family?

_I'm the only girl _I thought _I'm a freak. _Then I thought of Leah, I wasn't alone in being the only girl but would she want to help the girl who was the daughter of her ex-boyfriend and cousin. I knew she had fallen in love and I was sure she could forgive and forget what had happened and maybe, just maybe, she was now willing to help me out with this.

I started taking deep breaths as I listened to dad's deep voice (which was something that always helped me to calm down). I closed my eyes and focused on being human as dad coached me through these steps. I felt heat run through me again as I turned back into human form. Dad turned away and grabbed my comforter off of my bed and held it out to me. I wrapped it around myself.

"I should have seen this coming," he said.

"It's not your fault," I said looking down.

"No," he said, "it's obvious to me know that you were going to change."

"Do you think mom is going to be upset," I asked.

"I don't see why she should be," he said.

I sat on my bed my thoughts from before swirling through my head. I couldn't believe luck.

"What now," I asked.

"I'll call the boys over," he said, "We'll need to talk about things."

I nodded and he left the room, dad hadn't phased for years but he was still considered the alpha of at least our pack. The boys were Paul and Rachel's son, Adam, and Jared and Kim's son, Robert. They formed the new pack that stayed in La Push along with Quil who still was phasing since Clare was nearly the same physical age as he was. But now I was a part of the pack.

I picked up my phone and texted Katy telling her I wouldn't be able to make it over until later that evening because of the bon fire, at least that part was true and I hoped that I could make it over there later. Twenty minutes later both Adam and Robert showed up along with Quil. We talked about how we would handle doing patrols and the like. I cringed at the thought of having to share my mind with the three other males especially since they were like family members.

Before the bon fire we ran my first patrol and I found out that I had to be careful about what I thought about during that time. I ran towards Katy's house surprised at how the smell around her parent's house burned my nose. I hoped that I would be able to learn to tolerate it but then I thought of Jacob's pack and the fact that they could stand being around it all the time. It was comforting to know that someone who was a shape shifter had a close relationship with a vampire family; I would hate to think of my friendship ending with Katy.

_Hey you alright _Robert asked.

_Fine…just a lot of change you know. _I thought.

_We know _Adam's voice said.

_Glad though to have company _I thought.

We ran for another hour somehow a bond started between us. After an hour we agreed to go get ready for the bond fire that evening. How ironic that I phased on the day a bonfire was planned.

"Hey dad," I said smiling at him.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"Oh a bit tired," I said, "I'm going to go shower before we go to the beach."

"Alright sweetheart," he said, "but before you go I just called Leah and she agreed to come down to help you out with that."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said giving me a sad smile.

"It would be nice to get the other female perspective," I said glad that dad had thought to call Leah even though I would never admit that to him.

"You go take your shower," dad said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Alright daddy," I said.

I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheeks before getting a shower. I turned on the water as hot as it would go soothing my aching muscles. I leaned my head against the tile as thoughts of my life, now changed, ran through my mind. Hot tears filled my eyes as I thought about the responsibility that now was mine. I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to fight vampires. I also didn't want to be the only female wolf out there.

I then thought of Leah of her being a wolf after all of this time. She seemed happy now and I knew that her and my dad was dating when he phased and imprinted on mom. I thought see seemed happy now though when Katy and I stayed with Jacob's pack. She seemed to have a very close bond with her pack brothers something that I realized that I hoped I could have with the others. I sighed glad that my dad had invited her to stay with us for a time while I transitioned from being daughter of the pack leader to being part of the pack.

I turned off the water and toweled off before pulling on sweats and pulling my long hair back. I frowned when I realized I had to cut it off. I'd have to ask Leah about that one too. I walked down the stairs to find my parents waiting for me and I saw my mom watching with guarded eyes.

"You alright Hun," she asked me.

"I'm alright," I said, "or I will be."

"I know you will be," she said hugging me.

I followed my parents outside and we got into the car. Once we got to the beach we found the pack, old and new, as well as their imprints and families. I felt strangely out of place as I took in all of the people around me. I quickly found Adam and Robert and sat with them feeling as if I could relate better to them especially since I could share my mind with them in our wolf form. For the next couple of hours we talked and ate and listened to the stories of our tribe.

_I wish I could have been like the third wife _I thought _at least she had a choice to be a defender of our tribe. _

I brushed away the thought and decided just to focus on each day that was coming.

Please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is from Leah's point of view:

_Who would have ever thought there would be another female wolf _I thought as I rode in the car with Emily, Sam, and Katy. I filled in Sam and Emily of news of our pack back home as well as my life with Jeremy. It was strange to think how much had changed over the years and how much life continued to change. We arrived at their house and I placed my things in the spare room. After unpacking a bit in my room I turned to see Katy at the doorway.

"You can come in," I said smiling at her.

"Alright," she said, "would it be ok if I shut the door?"

"Sure," I said sitting on the bed.

"I know this is sudden," she said sitting next to me, "but is it alright if we talk?"

"That's why I'm here," I said.

"What did you feel after you first phased," she asked me.

"I was angry," I told her honestly, "oh I was so angry back then. I felt like…like I had to live with a curse. A curse that I knew I had to do to protect the tribe but it was something I hated because it took away the life that I loved away from me. Now I wouldn't change what happened for anything."

"Really?"She asked me.

"Yes," I told her, "I love being a wolf now, being able to protect others. I also have a family that I didn't know I wanted."

"I can see myself being that way with the boys," she told me.

"I'm sure you will be," I said, "It will take awhile and you will have your own challenges that we didn't have that will bring you closer together."

"Do you ever feel like a freak for being the only girl," she asked me.

"Not really," I said, "Is that is something that bothers you?"

"Yes," she said, "I just feel so different from the guys even though there is that connection with them I do feel different from them."

"That is normal," I told her, "It's an interesting to try and find yourself. Try and find yourself that is part of a pack and individual person. You'll have to find that on your own, it will take time but you will find it."

She nodded looking down taking in all I shared with her.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Can we spend some time together," she said, "I don't want to be alone as the only female wolf here. I'm having a hard time adjusting to things."

"Sure," I said, "part of the other reason why I'm here."

"Oh good," she said smiling at me.

"We'll make it through together," I told her.

"Thank you Leah," she said, "I really appreciate you coming here."

"Oh it's no problem," I said, "I wish I had someone to talk to about this kind of thing after I first phased, I sure could have used the help."

"Well mom wanted me to tell you too that dinner should be ready soon," Katy said, "Most of the pack will be here too."

"Good," I said as we both stood.

We went down stairs and enjoyed an evening filled with family. It was almost like old times where I used to be part of Sam's pack. Something was different though. I realized how much I considered my pack to be my family and brothers and even though I was a wolf I didn't really belong. I would never admit it to them but I missed my brothers.

Switching to Nessie's point of view:

I rubbed my back as I helped grandma cook for the meal we would be having with the pack and my family. For some reason my back had been aching for the last couple of days something that slightly worried me since I hardly ever felt sick or achy.

"Are you alright," grandma Esme asked kindly.

"Yeah," I said, "Just a little sore."

"If you are sure," she said looking worried.

"I'm fine grandma," I said shaking my head, give grandma to worry about everyone and anyone.

"Alright dear," she said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

All through dinner I continued to have lower back pain and by the time we got home I was feeling nauseous and dizzy. As I was taking my make up off I felt Jacob's arms snake around me.

"Are you feeling alright love," Jacob asked as our eyes met in the mirror.

"I'm ok," I lied knowing that Jake would freak if he knew I wasn't feeling well.

"Nessie tell me the truth," he said, "Esme mentioned to me to help you feel better."

"My back is feeling a little sore," I said honestly.

"For how long," he asked frowning.

"For the last couple of days," I said biting my lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I know you would freak out," I said honestly knowing he would get the truth out of me at some point.

"I don't freak out," he said.

"What about that time I broke my arm?" I asked.

"I didn't freak out," he said.

"Yes you did, you carried me the whole way to the hospital and when we got there demanded that I see a doctor right away because I was dying. I was so worried you were going to phase when the nurse told us we would have to wait to be helped."

"Ok maybe I did a little bit," he admitted, "I just worry about you and it's my job to take care of you."

"I'm fine sweetheart," I said turning in his arms, "I'm sure that this will go away in a couple of days."

"If you are sure," he said searching my eyes.

"I'm sure," I told him reaching up on my toes and giving him a kiss.

The next morning I didn't feel much better but I made myself get up and do some grocery shopping that I had been putting off. By the time I got home I knew something was really off and I started worry. The dizziness was worse and I felt like I had to consecrate to put things away in a house that I had been living in for years. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but my dizziness continued.

By the afternoon I decided to call grandpa to come and check on me, I certainly didn't feel up to driving and I didn't want to worry Jacob by calling him to drive me to see my grandfather. By the time he got there the dizziness was even worse and I felt nauseous again.

"I have a hunch of what is the matter," he said, "but I'll need to do a blood test first."

"Oh ok," I said feeling worried.

"I'm sure everything is fine," he said smiling, "just need to do the blood test, and if I am correct this is something that isn't life threatening."

"If you are sure," I said looking over his face.

"I'm sure," he said before turning to his bag to get the necessary tools he needed to collect the blood.

"How long do you think until you know," I asked.

"Oh by tonight," he said, "you and Jacob and stop by tonight, he should be with you to hear the news."

"Oh," I said chewing on my lip not wanting to tell Jacob and make him worry.  
"He's going to worry anyway Renesmee," grandpa said

"I guess you are right," I said sighing.

"I'll see you tonight," he said kissing me on my head after collecting the blood, "just take it easy and don't do much. It may help you to go lay down."

"I think I'll do that," I told him.

I made my way up the stairs carefully and lay down and fell into a deep sleep. What seemed like moments later I felt myself being shaken awake. I looked up to see Jacob sitting on the bed looking worried.

"Did you sleep well," he asked me.

"I did," I told him.

"Carlisle called me," he said.

I looked away from Jacob afraid he would be upset with me for not telling him the truth.

"Nessie," he said gently, "please look at me."

I looked up at his big brown eyes.

"I'm not mad," he said, "but I was so worried when he called. I am supposed to take care of you and how am I supposed to do that if you don't tell me."

"Have you find out through my family?" I asked.

"It's not funny," he said.

"I know," I said, "I know you are right, it's just I don't like you worrying about me that's all."

"It's my job to worry about you love," he said putting a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"We had better get you to see Carlisle," he said helping me to sit up.

All the way to the car I leaned on him for support since the room didn't seem to want to stop spinning. All the way to my family's house my stomach was in knots about the news of the blood test.

Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is from Jacob's point of view:

I held her hand as we walked up to the Cullen house. Years ago I hated the smell of this place but now I had gotten used to the smell of the Cullens and could easily tell the different between the vampires who were 'vegetarian' and those who weren't. Nessie stopped just as we started up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm scared Jacob," she whispered.

"Why," I asked turning my whole body to face her.

"What if I'm sick?" she asked.

"How can you be sick?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I mean this is the first time I've had anything happen to me. I've never even had the cold before Jacob and now I'm not feeling good. What if I'm really sick and we didn't know about it?"

She bit her lip and I saw tears fill her eyes.

"Oh Nessie," I said placing my hand on her cheek, "You'll be ok and if now I'll be there to help you get better."

She placed her hand on my cheek.

_Thank you Jacob _she projecting her thoughts.

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

We turned to go into the house to see Edward standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Hi daddy," Nessie said wearily knowing he overheard our whole conversation.

"Edward," I said.

"Carlisle said you were coming over today but he didn't tell me you were sick," Edward said.

"Please don't worry daddy," Nessie said kissing his cheek, "I don't need both of the men in my life to worry about me."

"Kind of our job there Ness," I said.

She rolled her eyes at us while we entered the house where we were (well more Nessie than me) were bombarded with Cullens. By some miracle we escaped from the other Cullens except for Edward who followed us as we went up to Carlisle's study. We sat down across from Carlisle, who sat behind his desk, while Edward leaned against the doorway. I felt Nessie grab my hand which I squeezed in reassurance.

"Well I went over everything," Carlisle started, "and Nessie is pregnant."

The room was silent; all we heard was the two heart beats in the room as well as the breathing. My world stopped. Nessie…pregnant? I knew we had been waiting for this day for a long time but now that it was here I felt an explosion of feelings. I felt so excited, I loved children and I knew Nessie wanted this more than anything else. I felt scared and swallowed…being a father was a big deal.

I then felt awe at the fact that we were to have children. I looked at Nessie who had tears streaming down her face. I stood and quickly knelt in front of her. I put my hands on her face and she looked into my eyes and I felt tears fill them.

"We're having a baby," I whispered, "We're having a baby."

She nodded before launching herself into my arms. I felt her cry tears of joy on my shoulder as I held her. I then heard a sob from the door way and looked up to see the entire Cullen clan standing in the door way. Esme and Rosalie were hugging each other while Bella hugged a stunned looking Edward.

Again we were mobbed by her family and many hugs were given. I never felt so happy. We spent a couple of hours at the Cullens talking about the baby. I rolled my eyes while Alice talked to Nessie about setting up a baby room. Finally I was able to take my wife home and get a moment of peace to talk about the baby on our own.

"See you had nothing to worry about," I said smiling at her while riding in the car as I held her hand.

"Sure because you knew I was pregnant," she said rolling her eyes.

"Of course," I said cheekily.

"We need to go to the store," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To get vitamins," she said, "Carlisle gave me a prescription."

"Oh sure," I said smiling at her.

We stopped at the store to grab the vitamins; well Nessie grabbed them while I innocently wondered into the baby area. I looked around feeling excited to buy items for my child while I saw something that caught my eye. I saw a small outfit for a boy and picked it up. I grinned knew I had to buy it even if we didn't have a boy.

"Hey Jake I got the vitamins," Nessie said appearing at my side, "What's that."

I turned over the outfit showing her the wolf on the front.

"Perfect isn't it," I asked.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Why not," I asked.

"What if we have a girl?" she asked.

"We'll wait until we have a boy," I told her.

"If you say so," she said rolling her eyes but smiling.

We paid for the outfit before leaving to go home and tell the pack of our news. Much like at the Cullens we had many hugs and congratulations. Later that night as we were lying in bed I couldn't help but put my head on her stomach.

"I'm your daddy," I whispered.

I felt Nessie run her fingers through my hair and I grinned at the intimacy moment.

"I love you Nessie," I said raising myself to kiss her.

"I love you too Jacob," she said grinning at me.

The next few days were spent in peace as Nessie and I got used to the idea of being parents. On the fourth day after we found out our news things started to change. In the morning I found Nessie looking pale and tired looking and I couldn't help but feel worried about her as I went to work.

I thought back to Bella being pregnant with Nessie. Would Nessie have the same issues? Sure she was human and all of the other imprint pregnancies went fine but we were different. Our baby would be a mix of a werewolf, vampire, and human. I couldn't help but feeling worried that she would have a hard time being pregnant.

"Hey Carlisle," I called during my lunch break.

"Hey Jacob," he said, "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted you to maybe check up on Nessie," I said, "I'm just worried about her and the baby. I was just thinking of Bella's pregnancy and worrying of how it would affect her."

"I am a little worried about that too but I'll check in on her," Carlisle said.

"Thanks," I said.

"How about I meet you at home after work today," he said, "So that way you can both hear about the information at the same time."

"That would be great," I told him.

A few hours later I showed up home to find the house dark and quiet. I went up stairs where I found Nessie asleep on our bed. I stopped to look at her. She seemed so peaceful asleep at the same time I knew she couldn't be feeling well. Nessie never took naps or a break. _This pregnancy must be taking a lot out on her _I thought. I placed my hand on her cheek and brushed away from of her long hair out of her face causing her to stir.

"Oh what time is it?" she asked her eyes fluttering open.

"Six," I replied taking her hand, "how do you feel?"

"Tired," she said, "It's not like me Jake, I was just doing some things around the house and I got so tired I had to come lay down."

"Well I know when Lauren was pregnant she slept a lot," I said, "Maybe you just need rest."

"I hope so," she said biting her lip.

"I did ask Carlisle to come over to check up on you," I told her.

"Why," she asked.

"Because I was thinking about your mother's pregnancy with you," I said, "It was so hard on her and I just want to make sure it's not hard on you either."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she said, "but we might as well make sure for the baby's sake."

I nodded as I watched her hand move to her stomach.

"I'm so excited for this baby," she said smiling.

"I am too," I said smiling back at her, "Took us long enough."

That's when we heard the knock down stairs.

"That must be grandpa," she said trying to sit up.

"No stay here," I told her, "I don't want you to overdo it. We are up stairs Carlisle."

I knew he would hear me and I was right. He opened the door and soon joined us in the bedroom while carrying a large bag full of medical supplies.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Tired," she said softly.

"That is normal," he said moving to the other side of the bed, "and I would recommend you get more sleep during this time. Please lie on your back and lift your shirt."

Nessie uncurled herself from the fetal position and pulled up her shirt. If I wasn't mistaken her stomach was a little more rounded than it was a couple of days before. Carlisle took out a measuring tape and took some measurements.

"I have a new machine from work," he said, "It's a portable ultra sound machine which is useful for home visits for pregnant women and the elderly."

"We would love to," Nessie smiled her whole face lit up from excitement of seeing our baby.

He took out the machine and a bottle of gel that he put on Nessie's belly. A moment later we saw a gray blob on the screen.

"Oh good," Carlisle said, "I was afraid that the placenta would be too thick to take an image like when I couldn't get anything with you."

He moved the image around but I couldn't read any of it.

"Um what exactly are we looking at?" I asked.

"Well there is the baby," Carlisle said pointing to the middle of the picture, "which looks to be a month or two older than it should."

"Really?" I asked him.

"I don't think we should worry yet," Carlisle said, "Nessie isn't feeling as worn down as her mother and she is only a month or two ahead by this point your mother was months ahead in a matter of days."

"Right," as I squeezed Nessie's hand.

"So everything is alright," Nessie asked, "with the baby?"

"As far as I can tell," Carlisle said.

"Good," Nessie said.

"So I am going to come by every week," he said after finishing the ultrasound, "same time next week?"

"That would be perfect," Nessie said.

"If you start feeling worse call me right away," Carlisle said, "Even if you think it's nothing."

"I sure will," she said, "Thank you grandpa."

"No problem for my granddaughter," he said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said shaking his hand.

"I'll see you all in a week," he said smiling.

Carlisle left the room and I took Nessie's hand as she smiled up at me.

"Well I had better get up," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry anyway," she told me.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked her.

"Steak, very rare steak," she said.

"Maybe the baby is taking after you some," I smiling.

"Maybe," she said her hand returning to her stomach.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said smiling at me, "Thank you for giving me a baby."

"You're welcome," I told her.

Let me know what you think please!


	14. Chapter 14

From Seth's point of view and takes place two months after the last post:

"Are you sure you'll be fine," Lauren asked me.

"Yes we'll be fine," I said for the millionth time, "She's asleep and you and Embry should enjoy your night out, he needs you too."

"I know," she said looking down at Becca who rested in my arms, "what if she needs me or gets cold or is hurt?"

"Well you left a bottle for her down stairs which I know how to warm up because I've asked you and had you write down instructions, and I doubt she'll get cold with me holding her, and I could never let her get hurt," I told Lauren.

"I know," she said biting her lip, "this is just my little girl though."

"Do I need to give you the same talk that you gave to Embry about trusting me," I said.

"True," she said.

"Lauren are you ready to go?" Embry asked coming into the room.

"Yeah," she said hesitating.

"She'll be fine love," Embry said before looking at me sternly, "Right Seth?"

"Of course she will," I said rolling my eyes at Embry, "you two should get going, you're going to miss your movie."

"I'll see you later sweetheart," Lauren said kissing Becca on the forehead.

Becca's face scrunched up as she slept and I smiled down at her. Lauren and Embry walked down the stairs hand in hand and I finally heard them leave. I looked at Becca for what seemed like hours before she opened her eyes.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" I asked her.

She blinked at me as I talked to her.

"Your mommy and daddy left us all to ourselves what trouble should we get into," I asked her.

We went down stairs where her play things were. For thirty minutes we played with her things and that is when I noticed a difference I her. She started to cry and I tried to feed her but she didn't want her bottle. Her diaper wasn't dirty when I changed it and holding her didn't seem to help her calm down.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong," I said looking at Becca's crying red face.

I ran my hand over her forehead and it felt a little warmer than it was before. I frowned and walked upstairs to grab her baby thermometer. I swallowed when I saw it was 100 degrees. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Embry's number. I cringed at the thought that he would never let me watch Becca alone again. I couldn't be trusted with her.

I tried Embry and Lauren's numbers six or seven times becoming frustrated at the fact that they didn't answer the phone. I then thought of Carlisle and called him quickly grateful that he answered the phone quickly.

"Oh thank God," I said, "Becca has a fever, Embry and Lauren are out on a date and I can't get a hold of either of them and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well you can give her a baby Tylenol," Carlisle said, "They should have some. Giving her a warm bath can help take the fever down and help her get some sleep. Also try to get her to drink some fluids to keep her from getting dehydrated."

"Ok what if that doesn't work?" I asked.

"Then I can just come over if I need to," he said calmly.

"Alright," I can do those things I said, "Thanks Carlisle."

I quickly found the Tylenol. I ran her bath and made sure it wasn't too hot for her. After her bath I sat in the rocking chair in her room and luckily she started to calm down as I gave her a bottle. When she was done with the bottle I held her so her head rested on my chest and I ran my hand over her tinny back. Finally she fell asleep just as her parents got home.

"She was good," I said when Lauren and Embry came into the room, "You didn't get any of the messages I sent you did you?"

"No why?" Embry asked.

"Because you would have been back a lot sooner," I said.

"Why would we have been back sooner?" Lauren asked.

"Um," I said deciding be honest since Embry would most likely find out about Becca being sick when we phased, "She had a fever, and I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I did call Carlisle and he gave me some tips which made her fever go down and she just fell asleep."

Embry and Lauren stared at me with open mouths and I was scared that they would start yelling at me and wake the baby.

"I've lost my baby girl to you already haven't I?" Embry said.

"You know she is still just a baby," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know but still," Embry said hearing a knock from the door down stairs.

"I'll go get it," Lauren said sensing that Embry and I needed a moment.

"Well dad you want her back," I asked.

"I can't believe you just called me dad," he said rolling his eyes, "and no I think she's ok where she is. Thanks for taking care of her."

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

Lauren walked up the stairs with Carlisle and Esme behind her. Over the years Lauren became very close to Carlisle and Esme so much so that they were like parents to her.

"I wanted to see how my granddaughter was doing," Carlisle said smiling as he came into the room.

I smiled weakly at the Cullens knowing I had to let them have their turn holding her especially since they were her honorary grandparents. I gave Becca to Esme who put her in many blankets around Becca so she wouldn't get cold. I watched over the two so that Becca wouldn't start to get sick again and to be ready to take her is she got cold. Embry and Lauren talked with Carlisle as Esme talked quietly with me.

"You take good care of her Seth," Esme said smiling down at the sleeping Becca.

"I try," I said shrugging.

"Well you did a good job tonight," she said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said.

I looked at Becca who yawned in her sleep causing Esme and I to smile. We talked with the Cullens for half an hour until Becca started to cry and needed to be fed. I watched Becca as I thought of Esme's words to me feeling glad knowing that I could take care of her. I couldn't wait for our future to how I could be there for how ever she needed me.

Switching to Katy's point of view:

I sat on the front porch watching the sun rise over the trees. It had been nearly three months since I first phased and I finally adjusted to my life as shape shifter. After a month of phasing I started to think of my pack members as my brothers. I loved having friends who had my back phased or not. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rapped my arms around them and rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes enjoying the wind on my face.

I then heard a howl and I knew right away that it was Robert's howl alerting us to trouble. I quickly stood and ran into the woods to change. I strapped my clothes to my leg and phased and heard Robert's thoughts as Adam and Quil joined us. Through Robert's eyes we could see two vampires trying to head towards La Push. The three of us pushed our bodies towards where Robert was while Quil gave Robert advice and reminded us on how to attack a vampire.

We finally reached him while Quil and I went behind where the vampires were to surprise them. Adam and I took down one of the vampires while Quil helped Robert with the other. The smell burned my nose and I could barely stand the taste of him in my mouth as I sank my teeth into him. After we had both of them in pieces Quil phased (I looked away feeling embarrassed) and started a fire.

I breathed deeply as I watched the fire with my brothers. I had made my first vampire kill, something I was nervous about doing. I knew that others had gotten hurt killing vampires. As the fire dwindled I knew I would have to call Leah and tell her. I was glad to have Leah in my life, she became like an older sister to me and we ended up talking at least every week and she had visited me three times since I first phased.

After the fire went out the four of us went to my house where we knew that mom would feed us whenever we showed up. We walked into the house where mom was cooking and dad was reading the paper.

"Hi daddy," I said kissing his cheek.

"Morning sweetie," he said.

"How soon will breakfast be ready," Quil asked.

"Soon enough," mom said smiling at him.

"Good," Robert and Adam said at the same time.

I sat down next to dad while the boys told mom and dad about the vampire kill. Mom was worried about all of us especially me which I told her it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. I could see the pride in dad's eyes when he looked at me. Once the other boys were fed and happy they went on their own way while I headed up to my room for a nap.

"Katy?" dad said just as I was about to go into my room and he stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm proud of you today," he said walking towards me.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

I hugged dad and burrowing my head in his chest. I took a deep breath taking his sent that comforted me.

"I love you daddy," I said.

"I love you too," he said kissing me on the top of my head.

We let each other go before I went into my room, pulled off my clothes, and fell asleep quickly. I slept for an hour before I woke and decided to call Leah.

"Hello?" she said after the third ring.

"Hey Leah," I said.

"Hey kid," she said and I could hear her smile.

I never could understand Quil's thoughts on Leah, I never saw the 'mean' side that she once had apparently.

"I killed a vampire today," I said rushing into what I really wanted to talk to Leah about.

"Really?" she asked, "Tell me everything."

I started telling her giving her every detail.

"You did well," Leah said, "I wish my first hunt could have gone that well."

"What was your first hunt like?" I asked lying down on the bed.

"It was when a female vampire was trying to go after Bella Cullen," Leah said, "but she avoided getting caught for months before we could finally get her."

"Oh I remember my dad telling me about her," I said, "Just after I first phased."

"You're dad told you about that?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her, "I think he wanted me to learn about as much fighting as I could, you know how he is."

"True," she said, "he is the overprotective dad."

"I dread the day when he meets my imprint," I told her.

"If we can imprint," she said.

"You are so pessimistic Leah," I said.

"I've had a life time of practice," she said and I could hear her smile through the phone.

"When are you going to visit again?" I asked.

"Not sure when I can," she said, "I've taken quite a bit off of work and work has picked up quit a bit. Nessie could be having her baby in a number of months and I'm sure Jake will take time off of work for that and will need the extra help for that."

"When is she due," I asked my brows furrowing.

"We aren't sure," Leah said, "Carlisle thinks maybe in two to three months she could be ready."

"Maybe I could get a hotel room and visit after the baby comes then," I said, "I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that too," Leah said.

"Thanks for letting me call you today," I told her.

"I'd be disappointed if my little sister didn't call me on the day she killed her first vampire," Leah said.

I smiled as we said our goodbyes and hug up the phone feeling glad that I had a friendship with Leah to help me learn my place in the pack.

Please leave feedback, I had huge writers block for this post.


	15. Chapter 15

There is some foreshadowing in this chapter, see if you can pick it up. I hoping it isn't too obvious but you never know.

This starts from Leah's point of view:

I hung up the phone after talking with Katy smiling to myself. I was glad to hear that she was doing well, thriving from being a werewolf. I wished I had it that easy when I phased, that I was happy, and I wasn't pinning after Sam. I sighed pushing those memories away. I was happy now, wasn't I? I had a job I loved, a boyfriend who cared for me and made me feel beautiful, and a loving family that I found in the pack.

Something, however, had been off for me lately. Something was shifting in my life and I couldn't quite figure it out. I jumped when my phone beeped alerting me to a text.

_I can't wait to see you tonight. _

It was from Jeremy, and I smiled at the text and quickly began texting him back.

_Me too_- I told him.

After glancing at the clock I decided to take a shower and get ready for my date tonight. As I was getting ready in my room I heard a knock on the door and Nessie walked in. I smiled at her. It was strange how our relationship was now and she became like a sister to me. I looked down at her belly; she was already showing slightly even though she was only about a month and a half but looked almost three to four months.

"I don't know what you are feeding that kid," I said smiling at her and shaking my head.

"I don't know either," she said smiling and shaking her head while patting her belly.

"Are you and Jeremy going out tonight?" she asked me.

"We are," I said.

"Would it be alright if Jacob and I joined you?" she asked.

"Sure that would be great," I said, "Jeremy asked about getting together with you two last week."

"Good, I'll go get changed," she said to me and stopping abruptly in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I asked eyeing her sudden stop.

"It moved," she said.

"What moved?" I asked dumbly.

"It moved," I asked turning around and placing her hand on her belly.

"Oh," I said my eyes widening.

"It's like," she said smiling, "it's like a little a fluttering, it's still moving."

"Can I?" I asked reaching my hand out.

She nodded and I reached out my hand towards her. I felt the subtle movement under her skin, if it wasn't for my heightened senses I doubt I would have felt it move. I looked up at Nessie, a large smile covered her face and happy tears filled her eyes.

"I had better go tell Jacob before we leave," she said thickly.

"Go ahead," I said smiling and shaking my head.

I finished getting ready trying to ignore the growing feelings of uneasiness that I had been feeling for the last month or so. I smiled to myself when I heard the doorbell ring and Jacob answer it to Jeremy. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before walking down the stairs where I found Jeremy waiting for me.

"Hey sweetie," Jeremy said wrapping his arms around me when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"How was your day?" I asked kissing him gently.

"It was alright," he said, "its better now."

"Good," I said grinning up at him and kissing him but more firmly this time.

We kissed for several moments before I heard a throat clearing behind Jeremy. I looked over Jeremy's shoulder to see Nessie and Jacob standing there waiting for us. Jacob raises his eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes at him. Out of all of my brothers though he gave me the least amount of grief about dating Jeremy usual throwing me a teasing comment here or there.

"We should get going," Ness said, "I am starting to feel a little tired."

"Are you sure you want to still go out?" Jacob asked looking at her concerned.

"Not at all Jacob," she said, "Who knows what shape I'll be in to go out much longer. I'm just feeling tired and most women feel tired during their pregnancy. If it makes you feel any better I'll text grandpa to let him know where we are going."

"If you are sure," he said.

"I am," she said as we started out the door.

I held Jeremy's hand as we sat in the back of Jacob's car while we made small talk. As we sat at the restaurant the feeling of uneasiness grew. Something was going to change, something that would cause pain but happiness at the same time. As I watched Nessie and Jacob my heart ached for something similar. I loved Jeremy, I really did. I knew now something was missing and I couldn't give my heart to him fully even though I wanted to.

I said a goodbye to Jeremy later that night trying to convince myself that these feelings were temporary and that I would only be temporary. Before bed I went down stairs to get some water where Jacob was doing the same.

"Dinner was nice," Jacob said leaning against the counter.

"It was," I agreed filling my cup with ice.

"Leah," Jacob said, "are you alright?"

"Yes why?" I said looking at him while taking a sip from my cup.

"It's just tonight…" he said, "you just seemed different."

I froze looking at him.

"What makes you say that," I asked trying to act as if something wasn't bothering me.

"You looked at Jeremy much like…like Sam once looked at you."

I ran my hands through my hair. I should have known that I couldn't have hidden anything from Jacob. Ever since our one-on-one we had gained a close bond to each other at times sharing our thoughts with each other, our worries.

"I don't know what is happening to me," I said softly, "Jeremy is such a great guy and I care about him so much…"

"But?" Jacob prompted.

"But I've been feeling different lately," I said, "like something is pulling me away from him. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"That is strange," Jacob said, "I'm sure everything will work out."

"I'm sure it will," I agreed.

I sighed taking another drink of water glancing at Jacob.

"Aren't you going to drink your water?" I asked.

"Oh this is for Nessie," he said.

"Craving?" I asked knowing she didn't normally drink that much water.

"Yep," Jacob said, "I had better get this up to her. She was so tired tonight, I'm worried she may have to go on bed rest soon."

"I guess she'll have no choice if that is what Carlisle thinks is best," I said.

"Yes," I agreed, "I just know it will make her crazy."

"Oh Leah you care," Jacob ribbed me.

"Maybe I'm getting soft," I said.

"I think you already are," Jacob said smiling at me.

That is when we heard a thud upstairs from the area where of Jacob's and Nessie's room. Jacob and I moved so quickly not even giving a second thought to the two dropped glasses of water and glass shattering on the floor. We thundered up the stairs and into Nessie and Jacob's room. My heart dropped at the sight of Nessie lying on the floor, her body was angled so that she didn't fall on her belly. Jacob was beside her in seconds.

"Nessie," Jacob said shaking her, "Nessie!"

After a few agonizing slow moments of calling her name Nessie's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank God," Jacob said, "What happened?"

"I was getting up to go the bedroom when I got dizzy," she said as Jacob lifted her up and onto the bed, "I just saw the floor rushing up and everything went dark."

"We should call Carlisle," Jacob said.

"No I'm ok now, no need to call," she said, "I just need some water."

"I'll go get it," I said going down stairs and carefully stepping around the broken glass in the kitchen to get two large glasses of water.

I went back up stairs to see Jacob carrying Nessie out of the bathroom.

"Here you are Nessie," I said handing her one glass and putting the other on the dresser while she sat up against the headboard.

"Thanks," she said taking a large drink of water.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," I said.

That night after I cleaned up the glass and as I got ready for bed I pushed thoughts of Jacob's observations out of my mind and ignored the fact that I would have to end things soon with Jeremy.

Changing to Nessie's point of view:

My head snapped up to look at my grandfather as we just finished out weekly check up.

"What," I asked.

"You need to be on bed rest," he said.

"I thought I was making good progress," I said, "is there something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby is fine," he said, "it's you I'm worried about."

"I'm ok," I said, "Just a little tired."

"Jacob has been telling me that you've had trouble fainting," he said, "and you are tired all the time, more than you should be for a pregnant woman. I'm also worried about the bruises from the baby kicking you, it's getting stronger and bed rest will help you withstand the stresses of your pregnancy."

"Trust Jacob to tattle on me," I said as I lay back onto my pillow.

"He was just worried about you," grandpa said, "it's part of the imprint but I'm glad he told me because I want you to stay as strong as you can especially for the sake for your health and of the baby too."

"I guess that is true," I said smiling and caressing my growing belly.

It was two months and a half months since I found out I was pregnant but it was more like I was five months along.

"It's only for another two and a half months," grandpa said.

"I know," I said, "Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Call me right away if anything changes," he said, "or if you get worse, even if the baby starts kicking you more and getting stronger. If you faint I want you, Jacob, or who is with you to call me right away. You can help prevent this by drinking a lot of water. You may walk around your room when no one is here but do not got down stairs by yourself, I don't want you to faint by going down the stairs on your own."

"I sure will grandpa," I said, "thank you."  
"You're welcome," he said smiling at me, "Get some rest."

"I will," I say as he kissed me on my cheek.

I heard grandpa leave and shortly after I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up later that night to feel a warm body wrapped up around me with Jacob's large hand pressed to my belly.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Half an hour," his deep voice said with grogginess, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when Carlisle came by."

"Grandpa told me you told him about me fainting," I said turning in his arms to look at him.

"He needed to know," he said.

"It's no big deal," I said, "I'm sure other women faint during their pregnancies."

"Yes but not many women are half vampire half human and carrying a baby of a shape shifter," Jacob said shaking his head.

"I know," I said sighing, "I just hate the thought of being on bed rest."

"It's what is best for you and the baby," Jacob said repeating Carlisle's words his warm hands caressing my belly.

"I know," I said drawing circle's on Jacob's hand that was on my belly.

"I know you aren't crazy about this," Jacob said, "Let me know how I can help make this easier on you."

I looked into warm brown eyes filled with love knowing that he would help me through this.

"Will you get me some new movies and books?" I ask.

"Yes," he said, "anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," I said.

He kissed me gently and I enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine. We had been married for years and I still enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine. He pulled away and his hands continued to caress my belly. I then thought of my baby and the family we would start together. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of how selfish I was being about being on bed rest. Jacob and grandpa were right; bed rest was what was best for the baby and all I could think about what how miserable I would be.

"I'm so selfish Jacob," I sobbed.

"What," he asked looking up at me.

"I'm so selfish," I said tears rolling down my cheeks, "I am so focused on how I want to go be able to go out and do things but I'm not thinking of the baby."

"Oh sweetie," he said pulling me to his side, "I don't blame you for not wanting to be stuck inside the house all day, anyone would go crazy."

"I'm not thinking of the baby," I said my voice shaking.

"I know you'll do it for the baby," he said brushing my tears away, "doesn't mean you have to like it."

"I guess," I said sniffing.

I felt the baby kick as Jacob held me in his arms while drifting off to sleep and I knew I would be able to get through my ordered bed rest.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
